Evangelion: Soul of Redemption
by BeastChild
Summary: Shinji and Kaworu have one of the most beautifully tragic relationships that ended before it could truly begin. So I hope this story will be a SxK romantic epic with all the love, action, pain and sex. It shall delve deep into various plot aspects and characters, cos I absolutely adore the world(s) of Evangelion but am adding a few original twists of my own! My first fanfic :D
1. Part 01: You Will( Never )Be Saved

**_Part 0.1; You Will( Never )Be Saved_**

 _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_

 _So this is how a Lilin feels?...human touch….how delicate…..what is this strange liquid….tastes of…..purity….how refreshing…..._

Kaworu Nagisa slowly opened his eyes. An orange haze covered his vision but he soon realised this was just the LCL. He floated easily in a transparent tube. He moved his head around and saw he was in a small dark room with a number of displays and monitors though not a human being in sight. He closed his eyes again to the blissful and comforting sensation of the LCL.

… _...No wonder the Lilins want to hold onto life so strongly….When it can feel this true…..._

The monitor suddenly came alive.

' **A 17: Active. ERROR ERROR ERROR ER-...Manual Override. Drain Tube. Awakening Tabris. Subject is in Pre-Ascension Being. Negative Blue Pattern Detection.'**

The container tube quickly drained of the liquid, leaving him standing stark naked and soaking. Kaworu opened his soft, red eyes again and everything around him turned to darkness. The seven monoliths of Seele emerged forming a circle around the slim, pale teenager.

"Gentlemen, this feels a little early.", Kaworu stated confidently.

"The plans have been changed."

"We had not anticipated on the success of the first 3 EVA pilots to this extent."

"And with 4th and 5th to be repaired and completed in the next weeks…"

"There is no better time than to deploy you, our secret weapon!"

"Mankind have already committed sacrilege and destruction beyond redemption."

"We are running out of time….."

"And our spies tell us that Commander Ikari is upto something."

"We must find out what it is before he can act."

"NERV and the EVA' s have already defeated the first 13 Angels…."

"We must end this abomination of a species before it's too late!"

"That is our hope in you Tabris!"

A pause lapsed over the meeting. Kaworu smirked and took control of their attention.

 _These fools are dumber than I remember…..Typical….._

"I am not Tabris yet.", he said, holding his smirk. "Only after the Zeruel, Arael and Armisael are defeated can I become it and have contact with Adam. Until then, my plan is to pilot EVA Unit Six and fight along their sides."

"You best remember your cause…"

"And that you are not a human."

"Be grateful; you are not cursed as we are."

With that, the committee disappeared leaving Kaworu in the facility, alone.

' **Opening seal. Commencing AT Field recognition. Pattern match. Human.'**

 _Human…Lilin I am…...I am…..grateful to be cursed….._

He stepped onto the cold floor and stretched his lean body like a cat before putting on the purple and black plug suit folded neatly to the side.

 _Human like Shinji….the same as Shinji…..one with Shinji…_

He pressed the pressure vacuum on the wrist and felt the cool rush of air as the suit sucked itself onto his skin. He turned his head to the window and saw the blue and green jewel floating by. Kaworu smiled at the beauty of its frailty against the great black, speckled with stars in all directions. The Lunar Base sat in darkness, thus could not be seen from Earth.

 _Unseen to Lilins…...like the truth…..yet I see them…...I see Shinji's home…._

He walked through the dull and quite facility, the only sound being his own footsteps echoing through the long, metal corridors until he reached a door with the Seele logo painted in glaring red. Beneath it read, ' _ **UNIT SIX / EVA 01.5 ' .**_ Kaworu entered the code into the number panel on the side and a green ' _ **AUTHORIZED'**_ sprang up. The door lifted to reveal EVA 01.5, attached to a cockpit-less space shuttle. The EVA' s predominant colour was a deep sea blue with golden yellow as secondary and black completing it. It's shoulder spikes and head were similar to that of Unit One except it's visor of sight was joined in a thin, red line.

 _The work of the Lilim and Adam combined…...this is true form…...true power….._

Kaworu strode forward to the rail and rested his arms on it as he looked into the EVA. After a few moments, a piercing chime resonated from a monitor beside the door. It's sound sang and bounced around the vast room all the way up to the large hatches at the ceiling. Kaworu waited for it to entirely fade before moving over to the monitor.

 _So…...Zeruel the 14th has appeared…..Seele knows NERV can not defeat it…...so they task it to me….they need me…..Shinji needs me….._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Status report!"

"Major Katsuragi, EVA 02 is moving in position to engage the 14th Angel!", Aoba shouted back, his long hair swinging wildly.

"Shinji has been found and is being escorted to Unit ONE.", Hyuga yelled, having to catch his glasses as they fell from his nose.

Misato ran over to the desk her hair sprawling everywhere. She grabbed the transmitter and yelled into it.

"Shinji! Shinji, can you hear me! Shinji!"

"I-...I'm sorry Misato! I'm sorry, I promise I won't run away again! I never meant to-"

"Thank god! Shinji, that doesn't matter, I'm just relieved you're safe." Misato took a moment to draw a breath then spoke again.

"Shinji, are you willing to pilot again?"

"Hai, Misato, hai! That's why I came back! I want to pilot EVA! I want to help!"

Misato stood back and shouted over to Ritsuko who was over by Ibuki calculating outcomes.

"Ritsuko, how long will it take to recalibrate Unit ONE?"

She looked over then at her watch.

"It'll be ready in three minutes."

"Good!". Misato grabbed the transmitter, shoving Hyuga out of the way again.

"Shinji, are you ready?"

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

Neo-tokyo 3 had already been evacuated and lowered. On the hill overlooking it, stood EVA Unit TWO, shining bright red as it bathed in sunlight. Across the horizon, the dark silhouette of the 14th Angel was steadily getting bigger.

"Asuka, can you see it?".

"Ha! Why are you worried Misato?", Asuka stated in her usual bold manner. "I'm not going to fail! How can I when no one else is going to be in my way to mess it up?"

"Actually Asuka, Shinji is on his way to back you up."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT! That dumb-wit came back! If he dares to try and get in my way, I'm gonna-"

"ASUKA! We need you two to fight this together! We've already lost EVA 03 to the 13th and EVA 04 remains in critical repair. The 4th and 5th pilots are still badly injured from that fight too. Unit 00 is also unable to fully commit to action. So either accept the fact of fighting with Shinji again or stop piloting EVA!"

Misato cut transmissions and left Asuka to her own thoughts.

 _Huh!...Stupid Shinji, always ruining my moment…...I don't need him to defeat this Angel! I can do it by MYSELF!….._

Asuka lowered Unit TWO into a crouching position.

"Preparing to engage Angel. Activate AT Field!"

A flash of light appeared around Unit TWO before disappearing, the only sign of it being a dim hum of noise.

"CHARGE!"

EVA 02 launched into a sprint, leaving an explosive trailer of dirt and rubble in it's wake. Asuka pressed the EVA forward through the city, uncaring for the communications she was receiving from Central Dogma.

 _I can answer all their questions…..when I've killed this wretched angel!..._

The Angel emerged into full view over the bay. Asuka drew the Prog Knife, and rushed it, screaming her battle cry.

The razor tendrils of the Angel shot out towards Unit TWO. Asuka deflected one with her knife and dodged the other before grabbing onto it. She pulled the angel and lunged at the core with her knife. The knife was a direct hit, except in didn't make contact. The strike deflected.

"Scheize! It's AT Field is too strong!"

"ASUKA, GET OUT OF THERE!"

Asuka turned to see the tendrils whipping around for a second attack. There was no way she could defend herself. She threw the Prog Knife at it and pinned one of the tendrils into a building. The second was coming straight for her head with a clear path.

"ASUKA, MOVE!"

Unit ONE crashed into the Angel and tackled it away. The tendril bounced off the ground and Asuka leapt over it. She watched as Shinji kicked the Angel away before dodging another attack.

"Asuka, are you ok?", Shinji asked with his typical care and concern.

"Stop worrying about me moron! I'm not the one who needs help!"

Asuka heard the brief crackle of comm's opening and Misato's face appear.

"Ok you two, here's the situation. That Angel has enough power to pierce your AT Fields in a single attack so be careful! Rei is giving sniper support from behind as Unit ZERO has only one arm remaining. Shinji, take the full-autofire rifle and back up Unit TWO. Asuka, we have the Progressive Power Sabre ready. Take it and engage! We're all relying on you!".

Asuka gave a cocky smile at this.

"Ha! Now, I'll show you how it's done!"

She kicked the container pack and picked up the sword. It was more like a hatchet then anything else; thick and heavy, and was designed for swinging attacks rather than piercing ones as only one side was sharpened for Anti-AT Field penetration.

 _Time to show my talent…...I'm better than these losers!..._

"Alright you two, listen up! Girl, you target it's whips and Shinji-idiot, distract it. I'm the one who'll get in close and kill it. UNDERSTOOD?!

"HAI!"

"hai….."

"Ok! Now, let's-

"REI LOOK OUT!", Shinji screamed.

Asuka turned just in time to see the Angel launching an attack on Rei's position. Rei fired three shots but the Angel's tendrils dodged them. Asuka and Shinji could only watch as Unit 00's right side was split at the shoulder and penetrated the entire way through to the leg whislt the rifle was cut in half. Rei's scream was blood-curdling.

"AYANAMI!"

"NOW SHINJI!"

A flash came from the Angel and suddenly nothing was seen but a white fireball erupting from the hill where Rei's position was. The shock wave smashed into EVA' s 01 and 02, reeling them onto their back feet. The sound of the blast burst through into the cockpits, jumbling the pilot's senses.

 _Shit…...I knew this would happen!...People always get in my way!….but not now…...I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS!_

Unit ONE opened fire upon the Angel. The bullets ricocheted everywhere. Asuka began sprinting, pushing close to the sound barrier with the sabre in her grasp.

"It's not working Asuka!"

"Just keep firing idiot!"

The Angel retracted its tendrils and turned to Unit TWO barreling towards it. It striked. Asuka unleashed her cry and swung the great sabre. Weapons of separate, empyrean forms clashed in a cacophony of attacking, parrying, blocking and attacking over again. Bullets flew overhead and rained hell upon the dueling pair. Asuka desperately fended off the strikes of the Angel's tendrils. She drew one extending to the right side and sliced it clean in two.

 _Gotcha!...You're mine NOW!_

She deflected a following attack and spun into a flying kick, pinning the Angel against the ground. She let loose a scream as she raised the sword above her head and swung down upon the glowing, red core. But the Angel wrapped its remaining slicer around the sword and held it firm. Asuka pushed harder, rage flooding her thoughts.

"ASUKA, YO- -EED TO PU- -ACK!", Misato yelled through a distorted transmitter.

"I have this bastard! I'm gonna finish-"

Asuka froze in shock. She stared into the gaping mouth of the Angel that was now filled with white light. She then felt the regrown tendril rip through her chest and, in a flash of pure, blinding power, felt nothing at all….

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"What is going on out there?! Asuka, Ayanami, Shinji! Someone respond!" yelled Misato, screeching through the microphone.

"No response Major. All outward comms have been disrupted by the blast!"

"Our satellite scans show only two Red signals. The Blue is still there."

Ritsuko rushed over to the control panel by Aoba.

"Run a Yellow wavelength diagnostics pattern through the Earth connector dish."

Misato hurried over to her side and pressed her face in close.

"Have we got anything!?"

"Not yet….but….give me a minute…..n-NOW!"

A satellite feed video came onto the main screen. Everyone was frozen by the sheer destructive power that had been exacted on the landscape. No one made a sound but witnessed in silence as the Angel began moving in the direction of the Geo-Front.

Misato was utterly speechless.

"Is…..that all that's left of…..E-EVA 00….dear God!..."

"Major Katsuragi!", Ritsuko yelled drawing everyone's attention, "What are your orders?"

Misato regained herself, took a deep breath then walked over to Hyuga's monitor.

"We need connections with the pilots and we need them now! Transfer all available power to establishing something, ANYTHING!"

"HAI!", the team shouted in unison.

"Misato…."

Misato turned to Ritsuko who was staring wide eyed at the screen mainframe. Misato turned and was struck in horror as she saw Unit TWO charging the Angel.

"GET ME A CONNECTION NOW!"

"We're trying Major…."

They watched feeling utterly, helpless as the tragic events unfolded before them. Suddenly a connection was open. Misato screamed into the transmitter but they all knew it was far too late. Like a night flower reaching for the sun, the events unfolded the only way they could…..

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Shinji stared in awe as the Angel rose from the steaming, new crater it had just birthed and hovered towards the Geo-Front. He wanted to move, but couldn't bring himself to.

 _Go…...go c'mon….FIGHT!...if you don't, who else will…...Asuka and Rei are both….gone?...NO! NO! THEY CAN'T BE!..._

Debris and rubble fell from the sky and a large piece suddenly struck Unit ONE on the helm. Shinji flinched and looked down to see the head of EVA 02 lying beside him, bloody and cracked…...

 _No…..no…..Rei!…...ASUKA!..._

He screamed in total, boundless rage as the Angel pierced through the Geo-Front armour in a single blast. EVA 01 suddenly roared with him. Shinji turned his attention to the Angel, snarling and hissing through his Evangelion. He lowered into a crouch and burst forth with incredible speed. The Angel was already descending into the Geo-Front. He noticed the base half of the Power Sabre sticking out from the ground and grabbed it in his right hand as he sped by. Close to the horizon he saw a comet falling but payed it no heed. He then drew his Prog Knife and leapt at the Angel.

 _YOU WILL PAY FOR THOSE YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME!..._

He grappled the Angel and plunged with it to the Geo-Front ground level, bringing it down under EVA 01. The Angel quickly responded with a flurry of strikes. Shinji slashed and deflected with his weapons, unable to keep up. A tendril slipped through and, instead of piercing EVA 01, was met with an AT Field as strong as it's own.

 _DIE YOU MONSTER, DIE!..._

EVA 01 lunged baring it's teeth, and tore apart the Angel's AT Field in a flurry of blade attacks. Shinji sliced both tendril whips off and kicked the Angel away. It smashed onto the Central Dogma pyramid lying still. EVA 01 began striding forwards, dual blades equipped.

 _I'm going to….ENJOY...tearing you apart and DEVOURING YOU!..._

Suddenly the Angel rose up and the white light began glowing in it's mouth. Shinji roared and charged, dropping both weapons. The Angel turned to face Central Dogma but, at the very last moment, Shinji grabbed it's top and pulled it down onto it's back and threw himself over it's blast area.

 _I won't let any else die…...not if I can save them instead….Misato…..Father…..I'm sorry…I failed you…..._

The flash and distinct noise echoed before EVA 01 was fired to the roof of Central Dogma, impacting against a reverted skyscraper before falling to the ground, staring at the plasma cross of light from the Angel's blast. With the landing, he felt his vision become blurry as pain swept his body. He saw the comet pass over the gap above and a black shape begin falling from it. He strained his eyes and saw it was a figure diving directly towards him.

 _Is….is this what death looks like?...I wish I knew…..I feel so…...so…...peaceful…..._

 _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_

 _Such destruction…...Zeruel…..it is time we truly met…..._

Kaworu clutched the control joysticks and positioned Unit SIX into a line. His hold on the spear and shield tightened as he came close to terminal velocity.

 _I am coming Shinji….I am coming to save you…._

Unit SIX passed through the gap. Kaworu pulled back his spear and moved Unit SIX behind the shield, placing the spear on the rim, pointed directly at the Angel. He was like a flaming comet as he plummeted and impacted into the Angel, creating a shockwave that shattered buildings far above. His spear tore into left tendril, severing it from its regrowth capabilities. The Angel's remaining tendril shot in response at Kaworu, pushing him off the dominant position. Kaworu dodged and parried every strike with relative ease, utilizing the shield as his key instrument.

 _You've given Shinji a lot of trouble…..caused him a lot of pain Zeruel…...this is my concerto now…..don't try and resist!..._

As if to voice its disapproval, the Angel struck Unit SIX back and charged another blast. Kaworu jumped in front of Unit ONE that was beginning to rise once again and covered them both with the shield.

" _Shinji, can you hear me?"_

" _Wh-who are you?"_

" _Just trust me. I'm your friend. I'm here to help. So when I tell you, take this spear and pierce it into the soul of Zeruel."_

" _Wait, wha-_

The vast, powerful explosion of the Angel struck against Kaworu's shield and filled the Geo-Front in spectacular white light, emanating from the giant cross that reached to the lowered Neo-Tokyo 3. His shield crumbled beneath the impact and Kaworu fell onto one knee.

" _Now Ikari Shinji!"_

He watched as EVA 01 leapt over him through the cross of pure power, wielding a spear poised to kill an Angel. For a moment there was nothing. But then came the second cross, greater than the previous one's and, with a dazzling curve of prism light, a red flood exploded across the Geo-Front. Kaworu stayed on his one knee and breathed deeply as a warm red liquid rushed over his feet. He opened up a comms link and looked upon Shinji for the first time.

"Shinji…."

"H-...Hai?"

"Arigato, friend….and greetings for our first encounter."

He stared at the feed and saw Shinji's tired eyes. He smiled at him. Shinji gave a momentary frown before returning the favour.

"You should smile more often my friend, it suits you best."

"Wh-...Who are you?"

Kaworu smirked. He stood EVA 01.5 up and walked over to EVA 01 before cutting the comms link between them. He looked over to the tattered and broken purple and green armour of Shinji's EVA. Half of Unit One's mask was destroyed, revealing the truth that lay underneath with a green eye and crooked, broken grin.

" _My name is Kaworu Nagisa. And I know everything about you Shinji. If you wish, you could say I was born to meet you…."_

 _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_

 _Ohayo! It's the morning chapter of this journey! Welcome to my humble attempt in recreating possibly one of the best combinations of epic, tragic and surreal in a story, Evangelion. I know you may have also come here for just a quick fix of some hot action and that will start at Chapter 4/5 ;) I hope for this to be both entertaining and emotional so your contribution in any way is greatly appreciated! Lastly, many of the terms and plot devices may not be fully understandable( especially since evangelion is so fucking confusing! ) but really it's the general idea's I want to convey more. Thus on that note, til next time, FAREWELL!_

 _\- BeastChild_


	2. Part 02: You Have( Not )Been Loved

**_Part 0.2; You Have( Not )Been Loved_**

 ** _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_** _._ ** _/ . / . / . / . / . /_**

… _..."I was born to meet you"..."I was born to meet you"...what does he mean?...how can it be true?...true…..true like….science?...belief?...love?!..._

Shinji pushed open the door and walked into the classroom lost in thought and oblivious to the figure standing by the window. Keeping his head tilted, Shinji dropped his bag next to his desk and sat himself down, facing the white-board. He looked up and saw that, aside from the the sunlight that flooded the room, there was no one else there. He took out his earphones and listened closely to the silence that had fallen.

"Hello Shinji."

Shinji slipped a scream and jumped 2 feet in the air before crashing back down with the chair and desk he took with him.

"Are you ok?"

He lay on the ground amidst sprawling limbs of toppled school furniture. Shinji turned to look at the person but had to avert his eyes from the sharp sun.

"Sorry I gave you such a fright. I didn't mean it."

Shinji saw a hand reach down to him. He took it and was pulled up, regaining his nerves and stability.

"It's ok. I just…...didn't see you there.", he replied to the voice he found oddly comforting.

Shinji's eyes adjusted to the harsh rays and saw a grey haired, red eyed boy smiling at him. The pilot of Unit SIX. The boy who had spoken through knowledge and saved him from the 14th Angel.

"It's…..Kaworu, right?"

"Hai. I am Kaworu Nagisa. Sixth Child, Pilot of EVA Unit SIX and NERV associate."

"Oh, that's cool."

Shinji smiled enthusiastically at the prospect of a new friend. He wanted to ask more but was suddenly stumped by a short fall in conversation topics. A silence moved between them as Shinji gave the empty classroom worried glances.

"Should there be other people here?", Kaworu asked, noticing.

"Yeah, it's already 15 minutes after school is meant to start. I'll give someone a ring."

Shinji took out his mobile phone, and dialed the number of his ever geeky, camera enthusiast friend, Kensuke. The ringing tone of the phone sounded eerie from it's clarity in the unusually, silent room. The tone cut.

"Uh….Shinji? What are you calling me for at this hour, I'm trying to sleep!?"

"Oh, are you not coming to school today Kensuke?"

"SCHOOL?!"

Kensuke laughed manically and Shinji took the phone away from his ear to avoid losing his own hearing. He waited patiently for Kensuke to finish his hysterics before bringing the device back.

"Good one Shinji! I never thought you had it in you. You should consider being a comedian when all this, yunno, Angel business is over…."

"But Kensuke, I'm here in school and no one from our class is. What's going on?"

A long pause of nothing came from the phone.

"Kensuke….?"

Obnoxiously loud laughter howled through the phone. Shinji waited again and thought he heard a thud of Kensuke falling onto the floor and rolling around.

"He doesn't seem very reliable if this is how he acts when asked a simple question.", said Kaworu watching on. Shinji continued to wait for an answer as his eccentric friend regained self-control.

"Shinji…..it's Saturday! What are you doing in school?!"

"Oh, I didn't know. I must've lost track of time over the last few days."

"Haha, yeah…."

Shinji could hear Kensuke shifting where he sat and listened closely as his voice shifted into sincerity.

"So, I'm going to be visiting Toji and the others in the hospital later if you'd…..like to come. I know they're going to be out soon too…..I understand if you don't want to, I just want to check up with…..yunno….."

"No, it's ok! I'll come too!"

"Cool. Alright, talk later."

Kensuke hung up.

"Who's Toji?"

"He's a good friend. He was badly injured when fighting the 13th Angel."

"Ah yes, Bardiel." Kaworu stated nonchalantly.

Shinji frowned and turned to Kaworu.

"I remember you called the 14th Angel something similar when we were fighting. Do the Angels actually have names?"

Kaworu smiled and leaned against the window, hands in pockets.

"Yes and no. Angels names are different from people's names. Humans use names to identify each other whilst Angels names are to give themselves purpose."

"So, can Angels…..talk?", Shinji inquired.

"No. Angels don't communicate with each other. But they are aware and often share the same thoughts."

"How do you know so much about Angels?"

Kaworu smirked and closed his eyes.

"In the same way I know so much about you."

Shinji felt a light blush spread across his cheeks as Kaworu opened his eyes and lay them on him. He turned his head away to avoid embarrassment.

"I- I think I should be going."

"If you wish to."

Shinji grabbed his bag and hurried towards the door.

"Shinji…"

He stopped and looked to the grey haired boy. Kaworu was standing facing the window again, the light reflecting off his shirt and pale skin. He turned his red eyes and looked into Shinji.

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, ok."

Shinji walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He took a long nervous breath as he tried to grasp the strange sensation that flowed through his veins.

… _..what is wrong with me?….how does another guy make me feel like that!...does he….love…..me?..._

He put his earphones in and tuned out to his music, avoiding the echoing sound of his footsteps through the long hallways.

 ** _(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_**

Misato and Asuka sat together in the waiting room. Misato was chirpily humming to herself whilst Asuka had her arms firmly folded, wearing the frown of a particularly moody teenage girl.

… _..I don't need a check up!...that stupid Angel barely touched me…...if it weren't for Shinji and Rei getting in my way…._

Misato continued to hum away whilst noisily flicking through a newspaper.

"Will you shut up woman!", Asuka yelled in the fury of an intolerant tantrum.

"Asuka, be quiet! This is a hospital."

"EXACTLY! I'm fine, I don't need to be here!"

"It's a mandatory check up.", Misato responded calmly, "We have to ensure our pilots are always in best mental and physical conditions."

"Hmph! Well if you can't tell already, I'm perfect as is!"

Misato ignored Asuka knowing full well that any further discussion would only stroke her ego.

"Why doesn't anyone else have to do this?!", Asuka whined, "It's not fair! Where's Shinji and Rei?"

Misato gave a long drawn out sigh. She folded the newspaper and stood up, yawning and stretching. A man walked out holding notepad and pen.

"Um, Asooka Lainglay Suryo?", he pronounced with a strong foreign accent.

Asuka stood herself up and walked over to the doctor, raging.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! THAT'S HOW YOU SAY MY NAME?! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?!"

"Asuka Langley Sohryu.", Misato corrected.

"Yes! Thank you!", Asuka screamed.

The doctor nervously fixed his glasses and politely asked Asuka through the doors. She strode through them, demanding to be attended to.

"Asuka!"

She scowled and turned around to Misato again.

"What woman?!"

"I'm going to the 3rd Ward to visit Mari and Toji. They've only got a few more days in here so I expect you to come after too."

Asuka scowled again.

"Ugh! Fine!"

… _...those two are intolerable together….on their own I thought they were bad…...now I want to get sick!..._

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

A few more days passed. Shinji sat alone on the train with his music, the carriage lit by the setting sun.

… _.EVA…..pilot…..EVA…...why?...why do I keep piloting?...I don't enjoy it….Asuka and Mari seem to….I know I protect others….would they be better without me?..._

He recalled on the encounter with the 13th Angel. The memories stung with guilt. The Angel that manifested itself into EVA 03 during the test of a new S2 Engine. Mari had been the pilot. He remembered being in the room with Toji and seeing the blast of blue light cover the horizon. Without any information, Toji instinctively seemed to know exactly what had happened. The guilt of hearing that it had already dispatched of Rei and Unit ZERO. Shinji blamed himself for not being there. Later, under the Commander, his own father, the three remaining pilots were ordered to destroy Unit THREE, or the 13th Angel as it was being referred to.

Of course, Toji exploded with rage at the commander. He remembered even feeling a little fear at from the outburst. He and Asuka watched as Toji ran at Unit THREE and grappled onto it. Toji drove the Prog. Knife into the back attempting to pull out the entry plug. He was risking sacrificing himself to save Mari. Asuka then charged too but Shinji could only watch. He watched as Unit THREE sprouted 2 more arms and pinned Toji and Unit FOUR, snapping it's neck and caving in it's skull. Asuka then engaged, pummeling the Angel with strikes. He heard Asuka calling him for back-up; calling for help. That alone should have been a signal. Still he felt paralysed. He didn't want to hurt Mari, but he didn't want anyone else to be hurt.

That's when it happened. His father ordered for Unit ONE to be given over to the dummy plug. He felt his connection to EVA be withdrawn from him. Suddenly the LCL turned cold and the light dimmed. And once again he could only watch.

As the Angel pressed onto Asuka, Unit ONE then charged, breaking it's own power supply. He bore witness as his EVA tore into the Angel, ripping apart the armour. Despite all his pleads and cries to his father, EVA 01 savagely preyed on the remnants of Unit THREE. Then the entry plug was in his hand, a hand he possessed but was no longer his. Even Asuka gave a cry out and tried to rush over to grab it from him. But the hand closed into a fist, crushing it entirely. The image of the LCL dripping from his fist and the faint streak of red haunted him.

Even Asuka at this point tried to take Unit ONE away but suddenly, Shinji saw his arms reach out and grasp Unit TWO by the neck, strangling her. Asuka struck the arms away but still Unit ONE continued to attack Asuka. Through the comms, he heard panic from Central Dogma yet not a word from his father. Unit ONE roared and grabbed Asuka by the arm, tossing her and Unit TWO over the shoulder and crashing onto the ground. A purple foot raised over Asuka's head but, as if by divine intervention, the power faded and Unit ONE went dark.

… _...had I been stronger…...BETTER…..like Toji….that would never had to happen….I'm just weak…..and a coward…..I suffer so much…..but…..but nothing good ever comes of it!…._

Shinji was pulled back into his surroundings by the loud rattling of them tram coming to a halt. He got off and began to make his through the streets of Neo-Tokyo, letting the array of colours and noises wash over him. As he crossed the walkway leading to Misato's apartment, he stopped, an odd feeling gnawing lightly at him. He looked out onto the city and saw on tall tower, a lone figure standing still.

He squinted his eyes and saw the person's hair swaying gently in the wind. They were facing away and seemed to be in conversation, though Shinji couldn't see anyone else. The figure then looked over their shoulder, seemingly directly at him. Shinji ducked behind the wall, scared with no reason. He took a moment before peering over, but there was no one there. He got up, took out his keys and went inside.

Misato still wasn't home and he heard Asuka obtrusively snoring on the otherwise peaceful tranquility. The little penguin Pen-Pen was the only one to recognise his existence. Even then he was only waiting for Misato to return. Shinji went into his room and curled up on his bed, the dot of red from the look staying in his eyes as he drifted asleep. It was the best sleep he had in weeks.

 ** _[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]_**

"How's Rei?"

"She is coping well. She will be ready to meet and join the pilots."

"I'm assuming she doesn't remember?"

A white gloved hand reached up and adjusted the glasses.

"No."

The older, grey man faced the dark and luminous pink tank that surrounded the wide space of the office, his hands resting behind his back.

The door at the far end on the room opened. A man with long black hair tied into a ponytail walked in. He took a final drag of a cigarette before flicking it away. The embers burnt a bright orange hue against the black floor before dying out.

"Inspector", the older man beckoned, "welcome back."

"It's good to be back, Fuyutsuki.", replied in an easy manner, "What seems to be the issue?"

"It's a matter concerning the Dead Sea Scrolls.", the man behind the desk answered, placing his elbows on the desk so as his gloved hands came together covering his mouth, "We understand you are familiar with them."

"Naturally, Commander Ikari."

"Then, Inspector Kaji, it may come as a surprise to you that we have been misreading them."

Kaji frowned and spoke taking a number of steps closer.

"Does this mean the Human Instrumentality Project is….flawed?"

"It means we are changing it." replied Fuyutsuki taking a large folder from the desk. "The Human Instrumentality Project is now referred to as the Divine Ascent Utilization."

He walked to Kaji and handed him the brief.

"Were the Dead Sea Scrolls interpreted incorrectly?"

"Hai.", Ikari answered, "We assumed to this point that Angels were trying to reach Lilith beneath in Terminal Dogma to activate Third Impact, thus ending humanity. Now we believe there is another possible motive unbeknownst to us. We suspect it has something to do with the Spear Of Longinus; the Anti-Matter Force of Adam itself."

Kaji flicked through random pages of the brief as Ikari spoke.

"Gomen-nasai, but I do not see how this affects the original project?"

"Things don't add up.", Fuyutsuki added, "The Dead Sea Scrolls predict the arrival of 16 Angels. However, based on our calculations with MAGI and Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, something is off."

Kaji looked up from the brief.

"We think SEELE are involved somehow.", Ikari stated.

"What evidence have you to make that claim?"

"Their support is becoming increasingly waned. We conclude they must have given up on the Human Instrumentality Project long ago and are focusing on a new plan. This is why we asked you to return from the German Branch."

Kaji turned the last page and saw a tablet attached to the back.

"What do you require of me so?"

Ikari stood up and handed him a gun, badge and set of forged SEELE identifications.

"It has become aware to us that SEELE have a series of large-scale secret complexes located in West China, Pakistan and Northern Siberia. Find out what they are for."

Kaji gave a questioning glance to the badges and forms handed to him.

"You are aware I am a SEELE operative too?"

"We are", Fuyutsuki replied escorting him towards the door, "but we trust in your judgement regarding to what SEELE's intentions have truly become."

Kaji sighed and placed them in the folder.

"Very well. I will do as you ask Commander. Shouldn't take more than a week. "

He turned towards the exit.

"Inspector", Ikair called, "before you depart, ensure you have read the document entirely."

"Hai.", he responded before leaving. As he travelled towards the surface, Kaji opened the digital copy of the brief in the tablet. He scanned his fingerprint and retina lens on the screen before scrolling through the index. His eyes passed over word to word before a specific title caught his attention.

 **CLASSIFIED**

 _ **EVANGELION SUB-CREATION CLASSES**_

 ** _GENESIS_**

 _\- Pilots_

 _\- Units_

 _\- Weapons_

 _\- Miscellaneous_

 _ **EXODUS** *_

 _ **LEVITICUS** ^_

Page 36-63

 _* All information regarding this subject has been detained by SEELE *_

 _^ All information regarding this subject has been detained by NERV ^_

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

The team became very alert the moment the test began. They carefully observed and analysed the data they were receiving from the EVA's.

"Keep it up guys, you're doing great.", Misato said through the speaker to the four pilots.

"Major", Hyuga said tentatively, "have you seen this?"

Misato walked over and stared at the screen only to be irritated that she couldn't read any of it.

"Look at the Sixth Child's synchro ratio! The wavelengths have totally coalesced with one another that the nominal, exterior output is going way above-"

Misato sighed and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger.

"Hyuga, how many time do I have to tell you to speak in SIMPLE words!"

Hyuga shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Ritsuko then joined them.

"Hmmm, that is odd. Are you sure those are the direct base readings?", she asked curiously.

"Positive."

"I'm receiving the same, Major.", Ibuki called over in her high pitched voice.

"Ritsuko", an annoyed Misato pressed, "what are they talking about?"

"It's the synchro ratio of Kaworu. It's…."

"Is it bad?"

Ritsuko leaned over putting a hand on her mouth.

"No….it's perfect! He's holding a constant and precise ratio of 86.3%. Any more would be putting the EVA at risk and any less wouldn't be as optimally efficient."

Misato looked at the monitor of the pilots and stared at the grey hair boy, Kaworu, meditating in an apparent perfect harmony.

… _..there is something strange about that boy…...something…..familiar?...maybe… mysterious?….definitely….._

She activated the speaker, feeling the need to change the subject.

"So Mari, how are you feeling in your brand new EVA Unit 05?"

"It feels good. Not as nice as EVA 03 but it'll grow on me! Misato, I must say, I love the new colour! Much better than that disgusting green slathered on my first, poor Unit".

"I'm glad you like the pink. I agree Mari. Suits much better."

Asuka then opened up her comms.

"Ha! Pink is a sissy girls colour. Now red! Red is a real colour! Yours is like a ballerina. Mine looks like a real warrior!'"

"Well, Princess", Mari retorted with equivalent sass, "the colour really doesn't actually matter when it comes to level of performance. Though even when piloting in disgusting green, I have more kills than you..."

"Who are you calling 'Princess' you stuck-up cow!"

Shinji unwisely opened his comms and entered into the fray.

"Guys, the number of Angels killed doesn't really matter. We're a team!"

"Shut up you idiot!", Asuka yelled.

"The puppy-dog does have a point though.", replied Mari.

"Ha! Now you're trying to seduce him too! Sucking up to the pilot with the most kills. Must be pretty appealing since you're hitting that other loser!"

"Hahaha! Toji may be a loser but he's my loser! Besides, at least I have someone. You're wasting the best years of your life without a man!"

"Shut up you bitch!", she retorted, irritated.

Mari laughed mockingly and Shinji tried to interject in order to keep the peace.

"Well", Mari retorted, "let's see if the Sixth Child is interested."

"Guys, c'mon..", Shinji protested.

"Oh be quiet, Puppy-Dog."

Mari opened a link with Kaworu.

"Hello?", he calmly spoke.

"Hi there, Kooooaaarrruuuwwaa-"

"Kaworu. Kaworu Nagisa."

"Yeah, gotcha. Kaworu! So Kaworu, I was wondering what you thought of Asuka? Interested maybe?! She's a hot red-head _dying_ for some action and was wondering if you-"

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT PSYCHO!"

"I'm already taken actually. Thanks for the offer though, I may say yes next time."

A stunned silence settled over the scene. No one made a sound. Misato leaned over Hyuga's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Cut all communications between the pilots, _now!_ "

Hyuga pressed a couple of buttons and just as a large inhale came from both Asuka and Mari, their links were severed.

"Those two are quite a couple, aren't they?", laughed Ritsuko. Misato shook her head and scowled.

"At least you don't have to live with one!"

"I did once. Have you forgotten our college days?"

Misato shot Ritsuko a dirty look as she moved over to the control desk, humming to herself. Misato sighed again.

"What's the progress on Unit FOUR?"

"It's still in repair from the 13th attack."

Misato frowned.

"But we've already fully repaired Unit TWO and it took almost as much damage, how come Unit FOUR isn't?"

"Unit TWO was struck and decapitated by the 14th's blast whilst Unit FOUR had it's head and main controls utterly crushed, including being infected from the Angel's AT Field! Trust me, it wasn't pretty."

"What about Unit ZERO then?", Misato asked, walking to Ritsuko.

"Obliterated. Though Commander Ikari has ordered a complete reconstruction by the end of next week."

"He does care for her a lot. He certainly cares for her more than Shinji, his own son.", Misato remarked.

"He's certainly quite a man.", Ritsuko replied, not looking up from the data reading. A moment later, the results came in.

"No surprise, Kaworu has the highest synchro ratio.", Ritsuko remarked.

"Mari's result is very good, especially since she's never piloted Unit FIVE before. 70.4- 72.7%!", Ibuki said, happily.

"Shinji's not too far behind, though he has high fluctuation, 63.3- 69.3%.", Hyuga noted.

"It's an impressive improvement from last week. Any idea what's caused it?", Ritsuko questioned, turning to Misato who stood still, staring.

"Major?", Shigeru called, swivelling in his chair, letting his hair fly free.

"Hai!", Misato replied, shaking herself from her thoughts.

"I have Asuka's score. 54.1- 58.0%"

Misato strode over to the data reader and watched the colours and patterns. The lines and curves of each pilot's readings spread and moved hypnotically, transfixing her gaze. She reached for the comms mic.

"Good work everyone. I'll inform you of your results later. But first, who wants to go out for a steak dinner?"

 ** _(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_**

The thoughtful man sat alone, surrounded by 15 stone monoliths.

"We understand NERV successfully defeated Zeruel."

"We congratulate you on your victory."

"It was well fought."

The patient man spoke.

"All credit should go to Major Katsuragi and her team. Besides, we all know the Angel would not have been defeated had it not been for the arrival Unit SIX; EVA 01.5", he added.

"So you are aware of the similarities in Unit ONE and Unit SIX?"

The man spoke again through his white gloves.

"I am aware of the parallels that also stand between the Third and Sixth Child."

A silence held over the meeting.

"The Sixth Child completes the cycle just as the First Child begins it.", the first monolith spoke.

"It is all according to the Human Instrumentality Project."

"We trust you fully in its completion, Commander Ikari."

"It is of utmost importance."

"We have already vouched our full support for the vast amounts of investment currently going into NERV..."

"Despite there being confusion among many of us in SEELE and in the UN as to where it is currently going."

"Are you saying you do not trust me?", the man interjected.

Another heavy silence descended.

"Take this as a heed of caution, Commander…"

"You are stretching our patience and toying with the precious amounts of time we have left."

"NERV will fulfill its intended purpose; according to my will.", the controlling man said resolutely.

"Then best be sure your will is clear."

"That I am certain of.", he replied.

The seated man disappeared.

"He is suspecting something."

"Could he know of the Sixth Child and Tabris, the 17th?"

"Or of Project Redemption? "

"Unlikely…"

"But he may soon be, if we are not careful."

"We should begin making preparations."

"I vote we begin planning for the first stage of Project Redemption. Operation 'Red Sea'."

"It seems like it is becoming our only remaining option."

"That and the hope of the 17th."

"All in favour?"

The 15 members voiced their unanimous agreement.

"Very well. If nothing more be needed said, let us complete this meeting."

" _Let our work for God, purify our mortal sin." ,_ the 15 voices chanted through the dark chamber before disappearing.

 ** _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_**

Hey guys, thanks very much for reading! Just wanting to clarify that I have a full 12-14 chapter story arc all written out and intend to release one every 2-3 weeks or so :) Chapters will begin to contain more 'intimate' and 'graphic' scenes the longer it goes on too, so hopefully there'll be something for everyone! Feel free to leave reviews and ratings if you enjoyed or if you didn't( also please excuse the countless typo's )

\- BeastChild


	3. Part 03: You Are( Not )Strong Enough

_**Part 0.3: You are( Not )Strong Enough**_

 _ **/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /**_

' **All personnel to Level 1 Battle stations! Repeat, all personnel-'** _,_ the speakers blared throughout Central Dogma. The main command team acted like a well rehearsed orchestra; in the same key, well tuned and perfectly timed.

"Have we a visual yet?", the Major called over to the loose-haired Liuetenant.

"Our satellites should be coming online now."

"I want a physical composure analysis the moment they are. We need to find out what kind of Angel it is!"

"Commander Ikari is messaging us from the United States.", Hyuga shouted, "He's requesting the Major take charge of defeating the Angel!"

"Katsuragi!", the Head Chief called, "The four combat viable EVA's and their pilots are on standby on the launch platforms."

"Major! We've done a bio-structural scan…..but….there's…"

"Spit it out Liuetenant!"

Ibuki turned in her chair and gave Misato a look of deep fear.

"It doesn't have a core."

"Impossible!", Ritsuko responded without diverting focus from the task she was occupying, "All Angels have core's, it's where they trap their soul; their higher being of power. Without it, an Angel cannot exist!"

Misato moved to stand over Ibuki and her monitor, arms crossed.

"Let's get a visual confirmation first. If she's right, we'll have to-"

"Major, we've got a connection to surveillance satellite 13. Putting up on main display now!"

The image came onto the screen. There was an inhalation of breath around the pyramidal room. The entire command had frozen in awe at the majesty of the ethereal being, no one seemingly able to concentrate. Misato found herself leaning forwards. She stopped herself, shutting her eyes allowing her pupils to re-dilate and draw away from the marvelous sight. As she reached for the button to remove the Angel from the screen, a white glow edged onto the screen, encompassing it all before going dark. A sigh of relief came as everyone let out the breath that had clutched in their lungs.

"Ok everyone", Misato reassured, taking control of the situation, "we have some idea of what we are dealing with. Ritsuko, run hypothetical scenarios through the MAGI from any information we've received."

"Already over 50% completion", she replied adjusting her lab coat, "Katsuragi, I can tell you now that we have no plan of defeating an Angel with no visible core without risking the EVA's in some form of combat or reconnaissance first."

Misato turned on her old college friend, anger rising from recalled events.

"Have you forgotten the last time we engaged an Angel like this?", Misato yelled, "We lost contact with Unit One for an entire 8 hours! We thought Shinji was dead with the EVA trapped inside that shadow swallowing 12th Angel!"

"Have you a better plan?", Ritsuko cooly responded.

"Major! Ours scans indicate the Angel is descending into the stratosphere!"

Misato stood crossed arms, weighing potential options from the limited knowledge they had.

"God damn it!", she finally said closing her fist and hitting it onto the control board. She yelped as pain lanced up through her arm.

"Fucking shit!"

Ritsuko gave her a concerned glance.

"Hyuga, give me comms with the four pilots."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

A brief crackle as Misato's face appeared on the open comms.

"C'mon Misato, what are we waiting for? Isn't there an Angel to kill?!"

Misato ignored the irritating and pushy, red-headed teen.

"Ok pilots, here is the situation. We haven't visually confirmed a core on the Angel and are unsure of its means of attack or type. Unit Zero and Unit Four are still in repairs meaning you won't have Toji or Rei as support."

"Who needs them!", Asuka snarked, "we'd be better off without a depressed loner and a slimy loser anyways!"

"Princess, we really need to talk about your team building skills.", Mari remarked, joining the unintended discussion, "and for the record, it takes a lot more to aggravate me than simply insulting my poor bullboy."

"Yeah sure, you're already too much of a coward to try and challenge me or-"

"Waaaa! Waaaaaah!", Mari cried, imitating the wails of a baby, "what's that? Oh, it's the sound of a crying, little Princess!"

"HEY! At least I don't pilot a stupid, pink-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING FOR ONE MINUTE!", Misato screamed.

"Ugh! Well I've had enough so I'm off. Tah-tah!"

With that, the bolts severed and Mari launched herself and her brand new, pink EVA up the shaft.

"Hey! How come she get's to go first?", Asuka yelled now turning on Misato but didn't receive a reply. All she could hear was the Major shouting around Central Dogma, demanding answers as to how Mari got security codes.

"Um, Misato?", the politely awkward boy spoke, "do you think we should go too?"

Asuka rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat, folding her arms in dissatisfaction. The comms buzzed once again.

"JUST LAUNCH THEM! LAUNCH THEM ALL NOW!"

The bolts split and the three remaining EVA's shot towards the surface. Asuka loved the rush of adrenaline given from the boosters as they sped upwards through the Geo-Front towards ground level.

… _.I'll show them!...they can take their better scores…..so long as I'm the best fighter...all I need is me and my EVA!..._

The final hatch opened and she leapt off the platform, spinning and somersaulting high into the air before landing into a low crouch. Asuka looked up, expecting a surreal body or creature of an Angel to be nearby.

"Your ability and control of the EVA is quite extraordinary, Asuka Langley. Unfortunately, it's quite unnecessary at the present time.", Kaworu addressed, eloquently.

She stood up, confused to see the 3 other EVA's each several hundred metres apart, standing and looking up. Asuka lifted her gaze and saw a wide, distorted shape of white light far in the distant blue sky next to a thin curve of moon.

"Huh! Looks like an angel from the stories….", she said her attention now fixed.

"With wings too. At least, they look like wings….", Shinji added.

"Pity it's here to try and kill us all.", Mari sighed with a hint of genuinity.

They watched on as the Angel steadily approached.

"Ok pilots, listen up!", Misato commanded, "we are each equipping you with a different variation of ranged weaponry. We want to see what this thing is really capable of."

As she spoke, Asuka looked down to see a high-powered plasma rifle case open it's latches.

"Haha, now this is more like it!", Mari said, picking up a missile launcher and setting it on her shoulder.

"This is only going to be a skirmish engagement, so Units ONE and SIX will fire their standard-"

"Ugh! You know I always say, 'When a plan doesn't sound alive…"

"Mari, wait!", yelled Misato.

"IMPROVISE!'", she cheered as she pulled the trigger. The missile trailed a long path of smoke as it erupted from the cannon. They all watched as it soared through the sky and after 30 seconds, reached the target. Asuka frowned as no explosion came from the missile's impact. Not even a reflective bounce off an AT Field to confirm suspicions.

"Why didn't anything happen?", Shinji asked, naively thinking someone had an answer.

"It….must….be a NEW TYPE OF ANGEL!", Mari joyfully sang, "I wonder what they'll call it? Mystery class would sound cool! Or maybe-"

Suddenly the light faded, and the day seemed to fall into late evening. A low hum resounded across the flat sea and around Neo-Tokyo. The Angel's own shine had concentrated within a small hole at the centre of what could be called it's body. Asuka watched in transient wonder as it burst forth with a beam of light directed at Mari and Unit 05. She squinted and averted her eyes from the intensity of the beam that now covered the pink Evangelion.

"What the hell is going on up there!?", Misato demanded.

No one answered. All that was heard was the sound of Mari's voice breathing heavily and frantically.

"Mari….?", Shinji asked.

No response other than her breath becoming increasingly broken and stuttered. The dark silhouette of Unit 05 was down on it's knees, hands and arms wrapped around it's head.

Mari's voice began to break through the heavy distortion.

"Out….out...out…...no…..no!...GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The fifth Evangelion's body fell to the ground and began to writhe and twist. Mari was being overwhelmed in a tide of psychological attacks. Her cries and screams of anguish pinned fear into the hearts of those unfortunate enough to hear it.

… _.c'mon…...now's the time to act!...to show you're a leader…...a warrior!...A PILOT!..._

She pressed down in her EVA and broke into a sprint.

"What are you two idiots waiting for!", she cried at Shinji and Kaworu. They quickly followed in her actions.

"Asuka!", Shinji called, "what are you doing?!"

"Rescuing that stupid bitch and her stupid EVA!"

As they approached the ray of unnatural light, Mari's screaming suddenly stopped.

"Mari!", Misato called.

Ritsuko opened the comms in an usually distressed manner.

"Pilots, listen to me! The Angel has cut all connections between the pilot and the EVA! We no longer have any control over it. You'll have to cut its umbilical power cable and retreat into the Geo-Front. Understood?"

"HAI!", they responded. Asuka seeing her chance, stood into a leader's role.

"Idiot Shinji, cut the cable!"

"Jokai, Asuka!". Shinji drew his Prog. Knife and redirected his route.

"Princey boy, go to the breach in the Geo-Front and cover our retreat!"

"As you wish." Unit Six sunk into a long slide before cutting off in a 90 degree turn towards the Geo-Front.

"I'll rescue Unit Five!"

Saying her final words, she threw aside the rifle continuing on course to the Evangelion's limp body that began to rise up with the yellow tinted beam. The dim, humming sound suddenly became a higher pitch drone. The colour of the light flickered into an array of hundreds of different ones that flashed and faded quicker than could be remembered. In the midst of it, Asuka could barely make out EVA 05. It contorted and shifted in levitation until it became still. It's legs held tight together, arms angling towards the ground below, eyes burning.

"Shit!", Asuka yelled, dodging to the side as EVA 05 blasted a hole with its AT Field at where she almost was.

"Why is it attacking me?!"

"It's being manipulated by the Angel", Ritsuko responded, "it's AT Field is being strengthened and transformed to become a weapon. You've got to get it out of the Angels ray!"

"I was going to do that anyways, you didn't have to tell me!"

Asuka jumped again, narrowly escaping a ring of colourful AT that imploded inwards into an explosion of plasmic energy. The shock wave from the purple-hinted ball slammed into Unit TWO, sending Asuka crashing down and through an evacuated apartment block. A fog of dust spread from the debris.

After a few moments, Asuka burst from the cloud and charged again. She leapt at the EVA but was stopped by a blocking AT Field. Shinji then came at it from the flank and started tearing through the layer of AT Field with his purple and green hands.

"You idiot, I told you to cut the power supply!"

"It didn't do anything. So I decided to help save her!", he said as he drew his Prog. Knife, slicing open the spectrum wall. Suddenly, a series of strikes hit the controlled EVA from the other side as Kaworu fired dual rifles with marksman precision.

"Keep it up!", Asuka commanded, "once it's field is taken down, I'll be the one to save Mari and her EVA!"

The AT Field began to deteriorate as the might of three EVA's descended upon it. As the last layer was torn away, Asuka jumped to the ground and launched herself and Unit TWO back into the light. The EVA 05's eyes glowed, about to shoot when Asuka tackled it, sending them both flying and crashing hard through lower level buildings and houses.

"Asuka, get out of there!", Misato demanded through the comms.

"Damn it, don't you think I know already!", she retorted. Asuka ran over to the unmoving body of the pink EVA and with great effort, slung it across her shoulders.

… _.c'mon…..MOVE...I'm not the princess needing to be saved!...I'll be the REAL hero again!..._

"Hold on, Pixie Girl!"

Asuka grabbed Unit FIVE by an arm and leg and took off in the direction of the Geo-Front. Shinji tailed the red beast as Kaworu aimed his fire at the ethereal, wing-spanned Angel that had already descended much closer during the chaos of the combat.

"Asuka, hurry!", Misato said with prideful desperation, "the Angel's ray has drawn back. It's probably going to attempt another attack!"

Asuka noticed then that normal daylight had been restored. She glanced up to the terrifying and obscure being in the sky. The spherical hole in its centre seemed to be swirling hypnotically. Struggling to ignore it, she pressed on, the weight of an entire other EVA resting on her shoulders as Unit TWO's footsteps left large and deep holes. The light began to dim. The low frequency noise sounded again. She could see the breach created from the previous battle just ahead.

"Run, Asuka!"

She was only a few strides from the entrance when the sky faded. Stars began to shine along the rim of the horizon. The Angel cast its beam once again. Asuka felt the influence of the Angel sink through her temples and begin to move around the inside of her skull. She threw the inactive Unit Five out and tried to keep pushing forward but fell onto all fours, crawling to try and escape the light.

… _..ah…...what is this?!….why can't I move..…...no….NO….don't make me remember…..PLEASE…...not that...…..NOT HER!..._

Suddenly she felt herself be hit from behind. She stumbled out the Angel's light. Asuka regained herself and looked back to see the secondary created Evangelion starting to waver under the strain.

"...go…...Asuka…...run!", Shinji said, barely audible through the intense mental agony.

"Asuka, get Unit 05 inside the Geo-Front now!", Misato ordered, "Kaworu!"

"Don't give up Shinji!", Kaworu spoke with an evident distress.

Shinji breathed erratically, muttering words unheard as Unit ONE collapsed onto it's knees.

"ASUKA!", Misato yelled.

"I KNOW!"

She grabbed Unit FIVE again and ran. Unit SIX sped by in a blur of deep navy and gold. Asuka reached the edge of the breach and turned to see Kaworu max up his AT Field. He then diverted it to the right hand of the sea and gold Unit. His barrier separated the light into numerous other rays that shot out randomly in all directions. He picked up Unit ONE and made for the Geo-Front, right arm protecting them as he ran.

Asuka turned and jumped down, holding Mari in her arms. She disconnected her power supply as they plummeted and landed on her back to break the fall of the pink EVA. The impact shuddered through her bones. Asuka lay there and watched Unit 06 high above jumping through the gap with EVA 01. Kaworu pulled out his and Shinji's umbilical cables and used them to wrap himself and Unit ONE in a net.

The cables both reached their length limits and pulled tight leaving the two dark figures swinging gently in the wide dome. The low hum ceased. The stars were covered in a blanket of blue once again as the pure white entity continued to hover in the sky. Asuka lay still. She listened to the breath of the other pilots and realised they were doing the same.

… _...mother…...why…...why her…I don't need her…...I'm a Captain of the EU Air Force…...a prodigy…...a beauty…...a pilot…...EVA is my everything…..no one will take that away from me…..._

She felt Unit FIVE stir and sat up.

"Who are you calling a stupid bitch…..", Mari muttered slowly before her EVA powered down.

 ** _[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]_**

Kaworu sat with his eyes closed in peaceful meditation. On either side, Asuka and Shinji were doing likewise.

… _..I had not expected Arael to hold power of this kind…a fate worse than death for Lilins….a force to rival Adam's purpose…...like the Spear of Longinus…..the Angel killer…._

The comms buzzed.

"You all know what has to be done.", Misato spoke sympathetically, "those high-propulsion jetpacks will only last for a number of minutes so time is of the essence. Unit SIX will make the shot, Unit ONE and TWO will act as cover. You'll also be glad to hear that Mari is in a stable condition. Que to launch in 1 minute. I believe in you."

Transmission cut again. The three pilots were quiet and still. Kaworu looked at the Evangelion to his left. Asuka's face was pale.

… _...Second child….I feel your tension…..your frustration…..and fear….fear of failure…..of disappointment….._

He turned to the deep purple coated EVA by his right.

… _...Third Child…...I know you are scared…...scared of pain…..of letting others be hurt…...and of losing those close to you….._

' **Launch in T-minus 10, 9, 8,- '**

Kaworu adjusted the high powered laser rifle, reluctantly handed over by Asuka because of his better synch ratio. Both pilots of EVA's 01 and 02 remained silent, prepping themselves for what was to come.

"Neither of you need fear. I will destroy this Angel.", Kaworu spoke reassuringly.

"Shut up perfect boy!", Asuka retorted.

Shinji made no response.

' **3, 2, 1, 0!'**

The bolts broke, and the three EVA's launched. They reached the surface and instantly fired up their jetpacks. Asuka and Shinji both held reflective shields. They flew in a reverse arrow, Kaworu in the centre holding the rifle to take the shot. The light disappeared once again and the low hum returned. Three rays burst forth from the Angel, each targeting an EVA. Unit's ONE and TWO came together and locked shields. The psychological waves were held at bay as they rocketed closer and closer. Kaworu began to align the shot, struggling to see the target through the blinding light. Asuka and Shinji were desperately trying to hold back the beams.

… _...I can sense this isn't going to work…..but if SEELE haven't moved it…..there is still a way…_

At that moment, Kaworu was given a clear view to the Angel's spherical centre. He locked on and took the shot. The rifle surged blue and a beam of power aimed at the supposed core, shot through the hole. The light ceased. The haze emanating from the Angel began to fade.

Nothing happened.

Then the white light suddenly sucked into the centre hole, circulating and manifesting into the red core of an Angel. The wings and body seemed to be as dark as a black hole, absorbing all light around it. An AT Field manifested and embodied the now inverted Angel. It's power sang an echoing voice; a voice of cosmic horror and death.

… _...Arael shows it's true form….it's ultimate strength….and fatal weakness….._

"YOU IDIOT! HOW DID YOU MISS?!", Asuka roared at him.

The flight path of the three EVA's halted. The propulsion packs ran out of fuel and they began to plummet back down to earth.

"Shinji, Asuka, Kaworu, listen to me!", Misato broke in, "you've only got 30 seconds left of power! Aim to fall back into the Geo-Front and whatever you do, don't-"

She was interrupted by a magnetic blast from the Angel. Kaworu tried to move his EVA but realised the cock-pit had been utterly paralysed. He could no longer see or hear any of his surroundings but only feel the gut turning G-Force's rise in his body as he fell faster and faster.

… _..there is only one choice…...Asuka and Shinji will surely die…...unless I save them first…..to do such a thing…..it is a risk I am forced to take…._

"Code Invert; GEN 6 13. Awaken the Soul."

The cock-pit instantly sounded numerous warnings. Hearing and vision returned as EVA 01.5 powered up. He felt his hands begin to tremble, his bones shake as he embodied the new, terrifying power. The EVA's golden plates glowed dark red

… _..I will not let you consume me!….I must control you!...use you!...to save Shinji…..and the others…._

Kaworu reclaimed his position as pilot over Unit 06 that lay on the brink of a full awakening. He looked around and saw the others in free fall. He threw an AT Field plate from his left arm to break their fall and with his right arm, reached towards the sliver of crescent moon.

… _...answer your call….the hand of the wielder….the will of the first!…_

Kaworu continued to fall, the ground approaching quickly. His efforts to save his companions did only to prevent permanent injury or worse, as they smashed onto Kaworu's barrier AT Field and rolled off again to land on the solid earth. He concentrated all his might into his summoning, focusing every thought on the last hope. Then, a small flash high in the sky.

The Lance of Longinus shot down through the atmosphere and pierced the Angel's core. It cut straight through the immensely strong AT Field and flew into his hand. With only seconds left before impact, Kaworu then sent the lance into high orbit, blasting it away with his dangerously harnessed power.

"EVA Safety Code 31; Full Deactivation", he spoke.

The EVA shut down completely moments before it slammed onto the hard, brown earth. Kaworu's vision blurred.

… _...thank you…..EVA…...Adam….arigato…..gozaimashita…..._

The final thing he saw was the sky explode red before he drifted into empty unconsciousness.

 ** _0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0_**

The meeting commenced. The 15 monoliths displaying the mask of 7 eyes, positioned in a full circle.

"This has gone too far!"

"The Sixth Child has openly betrayed our cause…"

"Despite him reassuring loyalty!"

"It must have been Ikari."

"He has played us like fools!"

"They must be dealt with now!"

"Enough.", the first spoke, silencing the outrage and rabble. "The plan must continue. Our position and power has not been usurped."

"True. Project Redemption is still in full progress."

"And four Exodus class have already been fully constructed."

"The influence in the UN and veto in IPEA Security Council can hinder NERV and the Commander's goals."

"Whatever they may be….."

"And the activation trigger remains hidden within the Sixth Child and EVA 01.5 ."

"The altering of the Dead Sea Scrolls remains unknown."

"Our intel also tells us rumour of a project named the Divination Ascent Utilization."

"This encounter with the 15th has been a blow but we will persist."

"This is only the beginning of the end for mankind…"

 ** _(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_**

Shinji lifted his eyelids. The ceiling was familiar. The room, pale and hazy. He sat up in the hospital bed, his muscles aching and body covered in bruises. He looked around and saw an empty bed by the window.

"Glad to see you are awake, Shinji."

Shinji turned and fell back down onto the bed from the pain of his worn and weary body. Kaworu sat on his bed, arms around his legs.

"What happened?", Shinji asked.

"Arael was defeated. You are safe now."

Shinji relaxed for a second before being struck with worry.

"Asuka!"

"She is fine. She walked out of here a few hours ago.", Kaworu calmly responded, "I saved you both in the fall."

Shinji stared at the ashen haired boy, confused.

"You saved us?"

"My AT Field acted as a barrier. It broke your fall. I must apologise for being quite inefficient with my actions."

"No, it's ok. Arigato."

Kaworu turned his crimsongaze and looked at the boy lying in the bed next to him. He stared at his smooth face, picking his favourite imperfect details. He moved his eyes over the brown hair spread across his head. He was lean, almost effeminate in his deceptively delicate build. Lastly he found eyes. Dark, deep eyes, filled with compassion and longing. Shinji looked back.

"I feel something between us, Shinji Ikari.", Kaworu stated.

"Oh….", Shinji responded nervously.

"You are a good person", Kaworu said as he swung his legs over to face Shinji, "you deserve more than you think."

Shinji then realised Kaworu wasn't wearing a top. His pale skin shone in the clinical light with his extremely well defined and toned muscles, stretching from his forearms to waist. He felt his voice find itself.

"I don't enjoy piloting EVA. But I know I must do it anyways. It's my duty to protect others. It's what I have to do.", Shinji said mechanically.

"You are good pilot Shinji. But no one is making you pilot EVA. You pilot EVA because you care for others. You'd rather be hurt than let others be hurt. That is a very noble and brave thing."

Shinji blushed lightly and broke eye contact, turning to face the pillow. Kaworu noticed and smiled.

"Don't be wary of affection and care of others.", he said soothingly, "Love will change you for the better."

Kaworu leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Shinji was taken aback. He had no idea how to react as the electricity from the feeling wove and coiled through his veins. Kaworu then sat back on his own bed, not sharing his lips any more than for a few seconds.

Shinji shifted his eyes to Kaworu again. They held each other's look for what felt like hours. Stirrings of unfamiliar emotions were swimming through Shinji. He didn't want the look to end but felt scared of this unknown.

The door opened. Two men in suits and sunglasses walked forward and stood on either side of Kaworu's bed.

"Kaworu Nagisa. Sixth Child. Pilot of EVA Unit SIX. Please come with us."

He sighed and stood up, lifting his hands together allowing the other man to put a pair of handcuffs around his slim wrists.

"Kaworu, what's going on!?"

"Nothing. I'll be fine."

He was then escorted out of the room leaving Shinji alone; alone like he had always been before.

 ** _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_**

Greetings readers! Just a quick, when I'm writing these battle/action chapters, I listen to various Anime OST compilation symphony's by Server. I'd recommend checking him out of Youtube and even listening to the Evangelion Symphony or any other whilst reading to make it all a bit more dramatic. He also does more melodic and quieter ones which suit the more intimate parts too! Lastly, many thanks for your kind and helpful reviews :)

\- BeastChild


	4. Part 04: You Will( Not )Be Renewed

**_Authors Note:_** _This chapter does contain sexual content of a yaoi nature so if that's not your thing, you may wish to pass on the end of this chapter._

 ** _Part 0.4: You Will( Not )Be Renewed_**

 ** _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_**

 _a hand in another…..fingers entwined…..moist air rising…...gushing hot water…..a face…..mask removed…...a rush in thought…...falling closer….a_

 _touch…...stroke…...a whisper…..one purpose…..it_

 _parts…..move in…...full breath…..a_

 _connection…..euphoria...ignites-_

Kaworu awoke. The cold, metal bench he lay on was the only thing in the cell. He sat up and stretched his aching body from the recent, devastating battles and the uncaring, inanimate plank acting as a bench, acting as a bed. It was dark but Kaworu didn't mind. The seclusion and isolation brought him into his vivid imagination.

… _.quite an alive dream…...lucid and pure…...it felt he was with me…perhaps it was shared….real...but it will be….he will be…._

 ** _0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0_**

An instrumental version of the classical jazz piece 'Autumn Leaves' played softly over the noir-esque room.

"You called, madam?"

"Yeah, see that glass?", the woman said with her face plonked on the counter. The bartender frowned, unable to clarify what the fatigued and weary lady in the burgundy jacket had just mumbled into her sleeve and the woodwork.

"Pardon madam, I didn't quite catch that.", he conceitedly replied.

Without so much as looking, she raised her finger and pointed it at the crystalline glass.

"That glass", she spoke louder, "there's something wrong with it. Can't you tell?"

The bartender leaned in and inspected it meticulously for finger stains or cracks.

"Shitsurei madam, but I do not see anything wrong with the state of this-"

"Ugh! Baka! Not the actual glass. Look what's in it!"

The barman leaned over further and peered down into the empty crystal. The wooden surface below all that was there. He sighed and leaned back.

"Madam, really, there is absolutely nothing wrong with-"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it!", she replied, raising her head and resting it in the palm of her hand, "There's nothing in it. So if you wouldn't mind filling it with some smooth and golden rich whiskey for me, I'd be very grateful!"

The man snubbed his lip and reached for a long neck bottle on the shelf behind.

"No no, none of that post Second Impact crap! Get me a bottle of the real stuff.", she said dismissively.

"Of course, madam."

The bartender strode off, rustling his arm cloth and clicking his shoes as he went.

"Polite and charming as ever, Misato." Ritsuko sat into the seat beside her, interrupting the inebriated solitude. She closed her hands around the gin and tonic already half empty.

"Finally decided to take a break did we?", Misato replied, "a long overdue one, I might add."

"Yes, well, with all these recent events, I felt entitled to one night off before returning to the fray. Besides,", she said taking a long, elegant sip from the bitter-sweet drink, "somethings need a renewed and fresh mind to be solved."

Misato sat up in her posture, reinstating her awareness. She inadvertently let her mind fall into thought. She recalled the way Unit 06 glowed; the colour, the depth, the strength. It all brought back her most troubled memory. Made her acknowledge the weight in the small, white cross hanging around her neck.

"There are a lot of unknowns and too many questions to even start asking….."

"Maybe because we have the answers already.", Ritsuko added, resignedly.

"Huh…." Misato swivelled around in her stool, putting her elbows on the slick, oaken bar. "Well, I certainly don't have answers to any of this. Though I don't doubt that someone high up knows what's happening, probably the Commander. He and Fuyutsuki are always involved."

Ritsuko gave Misato a quick glance and took another sip of her drink.

"C'mon Riko, you must have some information? You can't leave me out on this, especially if this could be a danger to the pilots!"

Her blond haired college sighed.

"On the encounter with the 14th Angel, Zeruel, we lost contact and readings with pilots and EVA's during the engagement, if you recall."

"God, like I'd ever forget that mess…."

"Well", Ritsuko continued, "I read over the MAGI's data banks recently. Turns out most of the battle was successfully received and documented."

"Shit, really?", Misato exclaimed, twisting her neck and almost spraining it in the process. Ritsuko nodded solemnly.

"Apparently Unit ONE went into a type of dysfunctional stasis when Asuka was attacking the Angel. However, the EVA was then triggered into a form similar to the one that Kaworu embodied to defeat the 15th. It doesn't specify what the cause was precisely, though all data points at the pilot's psyche being a primary cause."

"Shinji was probably distraught from seeing what the Angel did to Rei and Asuka. That boy is very compassionate."

"That's not all though. Shinji's ratio when he reengaged was close to 100% and his AT Field was exceeding the theoretical limits of Evangelion strength."

She paused to drain the rest of her beverage through red pursed lips and took a steady breath.

"In the last moments when Shinji attacked, his sync ratio had reached 113%. Unit ONE's AT Field was so powerful that neither the EVA or the spear it held had contact with the Angel's core. It was instantly crushed beneath the Evangelion's overwhelming power."

Silence. The two high ranking officers and lifelong friends could say nothing. Misato had felt her eyes widen the more Ritsuko had told her and now seemed in a daze. She lingered in these heavy and unwelcome truths letting them sink deeper into her mind. Her mouth moved to speak but the effort was too great.

"Will this be sufficient, ma'am?"

Misato jolted back to her surroundings and saw the bartender holding a pleasantly forced smile and wide based bottle of Irish whiskey.

"Yes, yes, just leave the whole bottle….."

"Madam, you are aware this bottle costs 96'000 YEN alone?"

She glowered at him. The bartender hurriedly placed the bottle down and left. Misato sighed longingly before unscrewing the bottle and pouring said spirit into her glass. The candles playfully lit the liquor before Misato gulped it in one mouthful.

"Should I even bother asking about Kaworu? What the hell was that with the Lance of Longinus…..", she said through the painful burn.

" _A_ Lance of Longinus actually. Almost identical to the original spear in composition and powers though obviously different, since the other one is in Terminal Dogma. The only recognisable difference is it's shape.", she replied, reaching across Misato for the whiskey, "It was one thing when SEELE suddenly sent in an EVA Unit that had been secretly constructed on the Tabgha Lunar Base.

The fact that they have created a carbon copy spear that responds to the will of an Evangelion….I'll be honest, it makes us question everything." She poured the golden liquor into her glass, sloshing it around with the ice before knocking it back. "My bets are that SEELE also have something to do with the the 7th Child."

"There's a 7th Child?!", Misato exclaimed, almost choking on her second round of whiskey.

"There was. In terms of order, he was actually the 2nd child to be chosen.", she said, taking out a tablet and scrolling through numerous folders before opening one and handing it to her comrade. Misato took the pad and stared at the picture of a sandy, blond haired and emerald eyed boy. He looked innocent, grinning widely in his photo.

"Toby Kiriakidis.", she read out from the brief, "Born Greece, 2002. Mother, theoretical physicist. Father, special forces officer. Moved to North America aged 8 and lived in Bethany Base with parents. Mother died in activation accident 2 years later. Was chosen as designated pilot of EVA Unit 05 shortly after but was prohibited from piloting until age 14 due to Article 13-C in the Vatican Treaty. Was secretly trained in Bethany Base for 3 years."

"At age 13, one month before full activation, he was abducted by a group of religious zealots. The so called 'Warrior Apostles' were a fundamentalist and extremist faction whose core beliefs vehemently opposed the Evangelion Project and NERV. The group sent numerous videos over a week and a half duration of the boy being abused, beaten, interrogated and….tortured."

"Upon discovering the location being in the western region of Colorado state, his father led an attempted rescue mission but it failed. The insurgents sent a final video of Officer Marco Kiriakidis being executed and of his son being…... _crucified_ ….against a rock. Tobi Kiriakidis died after suffering for 4 hours."

"NERV forces in the U.S. have since extracted all informants and spies along with leading a successful annihilation campaign, wiping out all traces of the movement. Unit FIVE has been transferred to the First Branch in Japan and calibrated for the 4th Child, Mari Makinami Illustrious..."

"Imagine", Ritsuko said detestably, "we thought our only true enemy were the Angels; but our own kind are capable of things so much worse….."

Misato sat struck in horror. A drop of water had grown in the corner of her eye from the frustrating futility that washed over her.

"They actually did that…...to a child….they _CRUCIFIED_ a child!"

"It's hard to believe.", Ritsuko snorted in contempt of the truth, "Here we are trying to save humanity from the Angels….for what?...more wars…...more pain….more death…."

Misato looked down at the tablet again. At the the sweet, smiling boy that looked back to her. She knew this look. Had seen it in another boy.

"The situation was a disaster.", Ritsuko conceded, "This only happened a number of months ago, around the time of the 6th Angel attack. Needless to say, it was quite a cover up. The Bethany officials knew if this reached public ear, the UN would instantly withdraw and shut down NERV and the IPEA. So it went down as a reactor accident instead."

Misato broke out of her shock and slammed her fist on the bar. The act would have normally drawn attention but the bar was vacant aside from a handful of regulars.

"Why the hell did you never tell me about this!?"

"The information was classified. I'm already risking a lot showing this to you."

"So you're telling me that six months ago, a highly trained pilot living in a secret facility belonging to the world's leading hope and protection against the greatest threat to humanity, was murdered by primitive, delusional terrorists and you have taken _no_ precautions in aid of protecting the others!?"

"There have been actually. NERV security forces have received copious amounts more funding since.", Ritsuko said, trying to calm down her friend. Misato pressed back her fury not wanting to let it amount to any more wrath. She rustled her long, purple hair and threw back the drink in her glass. Ritsuko sighed relief and smiled, letting out a small gasp of laughter.

"What is it Riko?", Misato accused.

"Nothing really.", she responded, "I'm not used to seeing you act so parental."

"Oh c'mon, I'm just looking out for them. Someone's got to do it! They are still only children after all."

"True. Children of an almost hopeless fate.", Ritsuko spoke, sorrowfully. She let her mind rest in thoughtlessness until a man walked in the door, jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"Oh, speaking of hopeless….."

Misato turned her head and instantly reverted her rage suppression on seeing who it was.

"Konbanwa! Mind if a poor traveller joins you pretty ladies for a drink?"

Ritsuko laughed but Misato continued to stare threateningly at Kaji.

"Sashiburi, Kaji. Not at all, though I can't say that for the both of-"

"What the hell are you doing here?!", Misato loudly interrupted.

Kaji laughed and sat down beside Ritsuko, ensuring to stay arm's length out of reach from the devil incarnate of a woman.

"Just doing my job. I hear it's Major now? My congratulations on your promo-"

"Shut up you sleaze-bag!"

"Alright, fair enough. How are things Riko?"

"The same as they always are. Stressful."

"Haha, I can agree on that.", Kaji said, noticing the half full bottle of premium Irish whiskey. "Going a little wild tonight are we?"

"Not as wild as you too were back in college anyways.", Ritsuko jeered the pair she separated.

"What are you doing back in Japan, Inspector?", Misato pryed.

"Doing my job is all. I'm going to be working with the Commander and Deputy-Commander for a while. Meaning we can hang out together again. Just like the good old days!"

He reached for the bottle but Misato lashed out her arm and grabbed it. Kaji stopped his reach and dubiously looked at Misato. She only returned resistance.

"Well then, I guess I should report to those two sooner rather than later."

He retracted his hand and stood up, putting his jacket in between his waist and pocketed hand. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. Ja-ne!"

He walked out, leaving his only, real friends.

"C'mon Misato, he's still our longest friend. It'll be like the good old days!"

Misato simply looked blankly at the wall opposite.

"Some good old days…", she remarked, "And if he's seriously working in the First Branch, I may have to ask for a transfer."

Ritsuko smiled and poured them each another drink.

"Cheers then. For Kaji and-"

"For Tobi….."

"Alright. For Shinji too?"

"Yeah…..for the lost boys...

"And the boy we lost..."

They chugged back the last round and continued to talk about their past days. As the night passed into morning, they finished the bottles contents and stumbled their ways home, tripping numerous times over each other and after they parted, over everything else. As Misato walked into her apartment and fell onto her mattress, a pair of green eyes drifted into her mind. She lay still, sensing if she moved suddenly, they would run away and hide. Instead, she cautiously lifted herself up and went into the kitchen.

"Ugh! God damn it, where is it?", she cursed, rummaging through her bag. She found her phone and opened a new message;

 _ **Riko**_

 _You mentioned the extremist group sent videos. Do they still exist?_

Pen-Pen opened his hatch, curious to the unusual activity at this time. Misato then put down her phone and picked up Pen-Pen, nuzzling his beak with her nose. He squawked with glee and Misato carried her exhausted body and pet penguin to the bed and collapsed onto it. She slept with a fuzzy penguin wrapped in her arms, dreaming of two pure emeralds.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

The doors opened to display a shadow of the tall man.

"Welcome back, Inspector Kaji. We trust you had a pleasant journey."

"Hmph. As pleasant as can be when you're trying not to be killed."

He walked across the expansive room and stood in front of the desk. The seated man did not turn to face him but remained in the direction of the wall adjacent.

"Have you a report on your discoveries?", he asked.

"Naturlich, Commander. Though I can summarize it for you now, if you'd like."

"That would be beneficial."

Kaji pulled out a folded file from his jacket along with a micro video recorder and left them on the desk.

"SEELE's bases were very secure. I would've attempted to infiltrate all three but the efforts to simply get into the facility in Xinjiang were difficult and fortunate and I learned that they are involved in a similar scheme anyways. I clearly had a lot of luck to spend. Despite having total freedom in there for two days, their security on information was very tight and I saw very little. However, what I learned involved SEELE development for something called 'Project Redemption'. There were also many other mentions of a large-scale construction referred to as 'The Exo's'. That is all I have to report."

Silence weighed on the meeting as Ikari pondered. Fuyutsuki waited with his usual determined look.

"Very good, Inspector.", the Commander praised, "We do have another task for you. You are to remain here in Neo-Tokyo and the First Branch as head of NERV Security and Defense."

"Hai, Commander. Is there anything else?"

"Ensure that you keep an eye on the activity of the pilots. Specifically the sixth child, Kaworu Nagisa. He has been held in custody since the defeat of the 15th Angel. We are handing over all authority regarding this matter to you. We assume you are aware of the events involving the 15th Angel, Arael."

"I am aware of the current situation and will look into it. Thank you, Commander."

Kaji turned about and walked out of the room at his own leisurely pace. He then returned to Central Dogma and went into the ward where Kaworu was being kept. Security questioned him suspiciously but upon learning he was their new boss, became keenly eager to help. Kaji went deeper and further through the numerous hallways until he reached the sixth child's cell and scanned his card to open the metal, grill door.

"Hello, Special Inspector.", a voice greeted.

"Come with me.", he replied, not entering the room.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No.. I just don't think it's fair having the pilot who has saved the world twice locked up in a place like this, don't you?"

He heard the boy smile. Kaworu walked out of the dark room, his hands still in chains and faced the inspector.

"We both know that's not the only reason, Inspector Kaji, or should I say Head Chief."

Kaji returned the smirk. He pulled out a key and removed the handcuffs.

"You are in fact right. I would like to have a little talk….."

"As you wish."

 ** _(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_**

The school yard bustled with activity. Break time had arrived and the students now hurried to their separate corners and spots with their friends. The pilots along with Hikari and Kensuke sat in a loose circle, chatting away. Rei had returned with a series of bandages around her head and arm. Kaworu was lying on his side, flamboyantly displayed next to Shinji who sat with his legs folded and back straight.

"So Toji, what time does Mari get out of hospital?", Hikari asked excitedly.

"Sometime today is all they told me. Damn it, I hate not knowing!"

"Well, she can stay in there forever for all I care!", Asuka remarked, clearly intent on annoying Toji.

"Asuka!", Hikari exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that cow was stupid enough to get herself so injured!"

Toji restrained himself from responding to the fiery redhead and ignored her.

"Anyways", he said hoping to change the conversation topic, "Kaworu, are you ever gonna tell us how you got your Evangelion to…..yunno?!"

"Yeah! Like, how your EVA glowed orange and then you were, like, levitating and could shoot AT Fields and shit, God, it was so COOL!", Kensuke said, freaking out like any passionate and obsessed nerd.

Kaworu smirked.

"I only accessed the powers of the EVA it gave to me.", he replied.

"Oooooohhhhhh!", Kensuke marveled, "Does that mean your EVA is a different, better model than all the oth-"

"Hey! Who's EVA are you calling better!?", Asuka accused, towering over Kensuke who now cowered beneath her.

"I- I….um….n-no Asuka….all I meant….well, what I meant was-", he stammered. Asuka leaned in closer and Kensuke gulped. He accidentally let his line of sight drift to Asuka's chest that hung no further than a few inches away. His eyes dilated and he inhaled sharply. Unfortunately for Kensuke, she noticed.

"YOU PERVERT!", she screamed before roundhouse kicking him in the head. She then strode back to her place and sat down in a huff, leaving a barely conscious nerd in her wake. "You should all have learned by now that Unit 02 is the most superior and perfect Evangelion!"

No one dared contest the statement. Shinji shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting. Kaworu was about to offer that he could sit on his jacket but Shinji stood up and walked over to Rei who had done nothing but stare into the ground in front of her the entire time.

"Hi, Rei, did you eat anything for lunch?", he asked nobly.

No response. Rei blinked her scarlet empty eyes and looked up at Shinji. He offered her a bit of his homemade, and well renowned, food. She reached out and took a small, vegetable dumpling. She stared at the ball in her hand.

"...arigato…...shinji….."

"How are you recovering from your wounds in the battle? Are you going to have to go back to the hospital again? You were gone for a long time, we weren't even allowed to meet you!"

She moved her blank gaze back to him.

"...what…..battle….?"

Everyone ceased what they were doing and looked at the pale, odd girl. She looked around confused by the turn in attention.

"Rei", Shinji warily asked, "do you not remember?"

"...I do not know…..gomenasai…."

She then hung head and let her arms rest in her lap, dumpling in hand. Shinji took a step back and watched her bring the piece of food to her mouth and bite a morsel of it. The scene held for far too long and as it tipped across a point of intolerability, Hikari leapt onto her feet and let out a squeal of joy.

"Hikari, what's wrong with you?! Don't you know I hate when people surprise me?!" yelled Toji.

"Toji! Shut up and look who it is!"

The class rep then ran through the middle of the group and across the yard, skirt blazing.

"What is sheeeee- MARI!"

Toji jumped into the air and sprinted towards Mari, arms outstretched. Mari saw the two running towards her and sighed as Toji arrived first and wrapped himself around her, frantically fussing over her well being and Hikari circled them, excitedly asking a stream of questions.

"Well", Kesuke remarked observing the scene, "I suppose we should go too."

"Hai, she's been gone for awhile. You guys coming too?", Shinji asked.

Rei made no response and Asuka remained stoic in her huff.

"I'll join you soon, Shinji.", Kaworu replied. The two schoolboys walked over to greet their friend and comrade in arms.

"You mustn't be so hostile to others around you.", he said addressing Asuka, "You will end up very alone if you do."

"Hey! Don't try and tell me on how I should live. EVA is my life and it's all I need. Whether you have to lower yourself to their level, I don't care. Go ahead and do it though from judging how perfect you are, you don't need to!"

She stormed off abandoning the red eyed albino pair. Neither of them moved. After a while, Kaworu got up and stood himself over Rei casting his shadow upon her.

"How much can you recall?", he asked. She looked up at him with a face of a confused animal.

"...recall…..from where….?"

Kaworu pulled his hand from his pocket and put his thumb on her forehead, his fingers pressing into her left temple as well. Rei's didn't initially react but her body jolted as if she had been struck by lightning. Her eyes strained as they filled with emotion and memory.

"I do not know where you come from; what soul you have transplanted; whose image you take after. But you and I are alike. We hold something more than Lilins can. But we are less complete."

He withdrew his hand and Rei slumped onto her knees, trapped and enlightened. Kaworu walked away towards the group as she turned her hands and stared into them contemplatively.

"Greetings Mari. I don't believe we've met in person yet…."

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

Shinji and Kaworu stood together on the balcony of Misato's apartment, looking out onto the colourful city of Neo-Tokyo and the dots that shone above it in the night sky. The little lights were mesmerizing. Shinji leaned on the railing letting the gentle sea breeze brush his hair and face.

"You know", Kaworu spoke, "they say this city is a fortress, armed with dozens of turrets, cannons and missiles. It's able to retreat into the Geo-Front and acquire to the needs of the EVA's during battle. Doesn't look so threatening now, does it?"

"Hai. It's so….peaceful."

The silence drifted over them like a cotton veil, lightly settling itself upon their minds.

"I've always wondered something Shinji, and I would like to know the answer.", he said moving to stand beside him, "Are your feelings the same for me, as mine are for you?"

"W-what do you mean, Kaworu?"

"I mean", he insisted facing the boy fully, "how do you feel about me."

Shinji choked on his own voice and kept looking down at the ground far below.

… _do I tell…tell him what?…even I don't know what I really feel….but…..it's something I can share…...something that won't hurt anyone..…._

"Well, you're a good friend Kaworu…and I.…..I guess I just….feel warmer around you. I don't know what it is but it feels right when you talk to me and…." Shinji glanced at the Kaworu and met his eyes. Eyes so gentle. So velvet red and kind.

"I am glad you feel this way.", he replied, closing his eyes. Shinji instantly felt at loss the moment he hid them though he didn't dare look away again unless he missed their return. "After all, we shouldn't be afraid of what is given to us, even if we don't truly understand what it entails. An old philosopher believed that truth was the reason of beauty. But I believe that beautiful things are hidden and mysterious."

Kaworu opened his eyes and Shinji felt his heart miss a beat. A cool, electric feeling coiled through his blood.

"In the hospital", Kaworu continued, "I gave something to you. I'd like if you'd give it back."

The silvery haired teen took a step closer. Shinji didn't know how to respond, his lack of experience and knowledge evident. He rubbed his arm nervously and searched for anything of interest to divert his attention. Kaworu sighed and stepped in close to the innocent, conflicting teen.

"Look at me.", he said tenderly as he lifted Shinji's face with one hand whilst bringing the other around to the back of his neck and holding it there.

Kaworu leaned in and kissed him. It was long. Shinji was wide eyed but as the relieving sensation flooded his body, he relaxed and let it go naturally. He could smell the strange and fragrant scent of Kaworu; the rich taste of his mouth.

As the kiss began to flow to it's end, Kaworu broke it prematurely and passionately grabbed Shinji, pushing against the wall and driving his lips onto him again. The boy let out a cry of half fear and surprise and instinctively pushed his companion away. Kaworu stumbled before regaining his usual composure. His back was turned. Shinji was breathing frantically, desperately confused.

"Goemnasai, Shinji. That was very out of character for me to do. I just….I guess I must truly love you."

He turned around. Shinji responded only by hiding his eyes with his hair. He didn't want to risk an honest answer.

"I…I think it's time you left Kaworu. It's getting late…."

Kaworu's face fell. It held neither ease nor cool but instead, he was like a whipped dog sorry for doing something it knew it wasn't meant to. He tried to express it through a touch but Shinji only flinched away.

"Kaworu, please, kudasai…."

He put his hands in his pockets and left. Shinji didn't watch him leave but listened as he walked down the hallway, unlocked the door and clicked it shut. He flinched a little again as the door of the apartment closed. Looking over the city a final time, he walked into the bathroom and began to undress. Water always relaxed him. It soothed his mind and he could leave his troubles behind whenever it covered him. He switched on the shower. As the water poured over him, the musings of emotion didn't leave him. Instead he felt more lonely.

… _..I'm so weak…...how could I not even face Kaworu…...when he had been so honest…._

 ** _[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]_**

Kaworu slid his hand along the rail as he walked from Misato's apartment. Step after step, he thought deeper of what he had said and why he said it.

… _.Shinji did not seem to want me…...yet I know it is my purpose…..Shinji does need me but first he needs time…...time for himself…._

He stopped, staring at his feet as a sudden thought dawned on him.

… _..but what do I want?...everyone has desires…...why do I feel like I have none…_

He paced forwards a number of steps until he reached the stairwell, where he stopped again. Kaworu lifted his head and let his feet carrying him along the walkway without proper or certain will. He reached the current home of his love and entered, not even taking off his shoes as he stepped in. He heard the patter and burr of the shower and threw the door open.

"WHA...K-Kaworu?"

He stood in the doorway of the steamy room. Through the mist, he could make out Shinji. He closed the door behind him and without any hesitation, strode into the shower and pressed himself into the boy. As his lips burned passion onto the nude and vulnerable boy, he felt it being returned as Shinji held on, pulling him closer and putting his legs to either side. Their bodies ground against each other.

Their voices moaned and Kaworu wandered his hands all along his lover-boys slim and feline body. The water gleamed and enhanced the fine lines of Shinji's figure and the mixed smell of cleanliness and innocence rushed straight to his brain where it exploded in lust.

"Shinji,….please!…I want you!"

His skin felt smooth; soft and delicate beneath his fingers. Kaworu's grey hair had flattened and was drooping over his face. His clothes were already soaked through but he didn't care. As he preyed his lips on Shinji's neck, he felt a hard pressing against his leg. Without looking, he moved one hand on to Shinji's drive and began to rub along it slowly. He massaged with tender caution, wanting to get the most pleasure possible.

Shinji stuttered out cries in response but Kaworu merely continued on. Shinji looked at him, pleading and Kaworu served his command. Their voices began to rise. Kaworu felt Shinji's pleasure begin to overwhelm the boy. He felt him trying to cope with the intensity and he smiled at this with a hint of pride.

… _..I am to please you Shinji…..make you happy…...make you feel loved….and satisfied….._

Their bodies began to slide across the wet tiles. Kaworu soon found himself kneeling over Shinji who lay on his back shifting restlessly.

"Kaworu…."

He felt Shinji arch his back and moan louder. Hearing his own name hit a tone in his heart and Kaworu gripped and pulled on the hot redbone even more intensely.

"Ah! Kaworu! I-...I…."

Kaworu leaned over him, face to face again.

"Say it Shinji…."  
"I-...Kaworu, I love you too. Ah!"

Kaworu felt a surge building in his hand and crashed his mouth in for a raw and craving kiss. His tongue tasted heaven. Shinji's moaning became unceasing and rapid, wrapping his arms around the mysterious and prodigal boy as he lay beside him. Kaworu felt the boy tremble in anticipation and reacted with a final burst of speed that drew a rising cry from the brown eyed boy as his cock shot out hot, sticky cum.

It pumped in his palm almost a dozen times and left Shinji breathless, in tears with his bare torso covered in white love juice. The fragrance and viewing of sexual interaction Kaworu had never experienced before and he felt his mind unfurl like a flower to it's scent and beauty. Shinji's hard drive dripped with the remains of a semi-liquid load and Kaworu started to stroke it again, but Shinji cried out in both pain and surprise, squirming his entire body. Although he didn't stop him, Kaworu sensed that his lover had been thoroughly completed.

"Sumimasen", Kaworu apologised, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Um, it's ok Kaworu."

Shinji smiled at him and Kaworu felt his heart tingle with joy.

"I'm sorry about earlier too. It was wrong of me to try and force myself on-"

He was interrupted by Shinji taking hold of his collar and bringing him in for another kiss. They lay there wishing for the time of an eternity.

 ** _(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_**

The long, orange locks girl entered the quiet apartment. It was very late, only security and street lights remained in Neo-Tokyo. She had never tried going on a long, night walk before and was both relieved she had reached her destination, and pining for the something she had been indirectly hoping to find.

… _..my my…...what a waste of time…..probably would've been better off resting for training and school…._

She flicked off her shoes and removed her earphones. Asuka's favourite kinds of music were prog rock, indie bands and melodic, orchestral pieces. She went down the corridor and slid open the light, paper door to her room. She stood there. The urge to sleep beside Shinji had come again and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. As she returned in the direction, she peered into Misato's room.

Empty. Obviously either working or drinking late. Again. They seemed to occupy her current status. She passed on by and approached Shinji's room, frowning as she noticed the irregular and odd sound of his breathing. She put her hand on the door and softly pushed it only to stop halfway. There was already another body in the bed. Let alone another body, it was another boy who had snuggled up with pale arms wrapped around him.

They seemed so comfortable together; peaceful. The eyelids of a face slowly lifted and focused directly on her. The gleamy rubies shone and Asuka quickly slid the door shut. She did not move, her hands clasping to the wooden frame work. A tear crawled down her cheek and she dragged herself to her own bed, alone and curled up in the sheets.

 ** _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_**

 _Hello again! Firstly I should apologise for how much lengthier this chapter is than ANY of the previous ones. I promise none of the future ones will be as so. Please excuse numerous typo's I've no doubt I missed over too. Also, if you have any notes, complaints or observations, feel free to get in touch. I'm easy like Sunday morning ;D My unending gratitude and thanks!_

 _\- BeastChild_


	5. Part 05: You Can( Never )Evolve

_**Authors Note:**_ _This chapter contains sexual content between minors of a gay/yaoi nature._

 ** _Part 0.5: You Can( Never )Evolve_**

 ** _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_**

Enjoying the refreshing feel of a new day, he whistled Bach's 'Air' suite with the morning chorus. The head which lay on his arm stirred into being. Long, curved eyelashes parted and the brown haired boy steadily emerged from pleasant slumber. As he awoke, Kaworu watched all of this boy's actions more loyally than a devoted disciple. Sunlight fell through the rim of the curtain.

"Ohayo, Shinji."

"Ohayo…", Shinji responded, musing his whole body with shuffles in the sheets. Sighing, he snuggled himself into Kaworu's shoulder and lay there.

"What time is it?", he asked.

"The sun broke dawn about 3 hours and 14 minutes ago." he replied, placing a hand on Shinji's head and petting it, "So it should be around 8:37 am."

Shinji looked up at his companion, chin resting on the edge of a fit, tensile chest . "Why do you always do that?"

"Oh, my apologies. What is it that I'm doing?"

He gave a smile and laughed briefly at the strange nature of Kaworu.

"It's nothing bad, it's just the way you say things sometimes"

"What kind of things?"

"Anything really. You can take one of the most common things and make it sound...", he searched the close bedroom for a word, "...poetic!"

Kaworu inhaled sharply as Shinji turned back to look into him. Most of the room lay in subtle shade, but a sharp ray of light now edged around the curtain and cast itself along the face of the sweet boy. It illuminated his hazel eyes; his delicate features, catching Kaworu completely off guard. His body trembled as something flowed through the fibers of his brain. Shinji crawled in closer to the point where their breath brushed their cheeks. His gaze drew to the window.

"Shinji, I can feel something enlightening. As I speak, this something goes from the back of my skull, through my entire self and into every other part. It is like a cool ecstasy every time I think of you. And I know only good things will come of it."

The heat from the other body that lay on him sank through his skin and being, tapping into something more spiritual. It was warm and profound.

"That sounds like love to me.", Shinji replied.

Kaworu moved his eyes away from the window curtain to fall on Shinji. The toy of his affection smiled.

… _...how typical…..always wanting others to be happy before himself...of course, his smile…..is so very…...true…almost hypnotic…...irresistible…_

"I think you are right…."

He pressed into a kiss, their lips meeting as gently as leaves blowing in the wind. The dance started. A quick breath and Kaworu sat up, putting his hands where he longed them to be; wrapped around this boys body. He began casting a spell as his tongue wove into Shinji's unexplored mouth. They were both new in different ways. Kaworu was a discoverer, venturing to where his instincts led him whilst Shinji was a keeper, only acting upon things he was aware of. Yet their movements were synched.

As the pale and ghoul eyed Kaworu scooted onto his knees, Shinji slid his own on either side, placing himself onto Kaworu's lap. The boy of innocent brown gasped as Kaworu nibbled on him. He lifted his neck in a revealing manner and let Kaworu's tender lips bite and lick along navel and jawline. Shinji felt his place and rubbed his groin on the folded legs beneath him. Their intimacy was rising. The repeating motion gave Shinji a suitably hard reaction. The ashen boy noticed.

… _...he wants me again….such a driving vigour….he's asked for this everyday since last week…..how very daring…_

Kaworu curved his fingers around Shinji's slim figure and dragged them downwards, trailing along his skin. As they reached the joint of body and leg, he let his hands drift down further and further until-

"Shinji. Kaworu."

They both jolted apart. Time seemed to go in slow motion as the paper palisade opened. The two boys panicked and hurriedly rolled over, trying to twist away their entangled limbs. As Shinji fell onto his side, a loose leg got stuck between Kaworu's knees pulling him over and toppling them over the bed.

"You boys should really be up already.", Misato playfully scolded from outside, "Just because it's a Friday doesn't mean you can skip school."

She peered around the door and was hit with surprise on seeing Shinji on the floor with a leg wrapped around Kaworu who lay on top of him. Furthermore, Shinji was evidently still erect and topless, staring wide eyed at her. Kaworu turned to her and smiled .

"Oh…...nevermind, take your time." She pulled the shoji door shut and walked back to the kitchen.

Neither of them moved.

Eventually Shinji let out an exasperated sigh and they both sat down.

"So, did Mrs. Katsuragi not know?", Kaworu asked, "Or rather, did she not know until now."

Shinji continued to stare at the floor in front of him.

"Gomenasai, I've embarrassed us both and lost face."

He looked at Kaworu.

"Please forgive me."

Kaworu smirked. He was about to reply when something stirred deep within his gut. He felt it rising up in him and soon he began to laugh uncontrollably. It filled the small room. Shinji watched in disbelief as he leaned over and fell onto his side, tears pouring out and body shaking. It lasted at least a minute before Kaworu slowly calmed and settled himself.

"You know Shinji, that's the first time I've ever laughed."

"You-..You've never laughed before?!"

"I didn't think I would able to laugh. Or cry for that matter. I still have a lot to learn."

Shinji frowned.

"Why would you think that?"

"I'll…...tell you another time.", Kaworu dismissed concernedly, "C'mon, we'll be late for school."

"Oh crap, I forgot."

Shinji jumped up to prepare for class. Kaworu continued to sit legs crossed, hand over mouth, thinking; questioning.

… _..they told me I was a vessel…...a fake spawn of Lilin…unable to create of myself…..but these…..emotions…..are they not true?...am I still only obeying…_

"Kaworu!"

He snapped out of the trance. Shinji stood over him, dressed in his uniform.

"We'll be late!"

"Ah yes, of course."

He stood up and began changing clothes.

"What were you thinking of? You looked very philosophical."

"Philosophical?", he asked, buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, philosophy. It's the study of life and understanding, I think. I thought for sure you would've heard of it, it's very…", he looked him up and down, making a vague gesture with his hand, "..you!"

Shinji beamed and walked over to his bookshelf, pulling three away.

"Here give these a read when you can. Plato, Nietzche and Camus. I think you'll like them!"

"Arigato, Shinji.", he said taking the three works and putting them into his bag.

"Plato definitely wrote the most", Shinji continued, "But the other two have more to say, if that makes sense."

"It does." Kaworu smiled and slung the heavy bag across his shoulder.

"I suppose we should go."

"Hai, lead the way, Ikari Shinji."

 ** _[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]_**

… _...be….;being…;existence…..;life….who…..;person…..;soul…..you…;me….;within….;everyone….are….;time…..;moment…..;here…._

She sat quietly at the end of the bench. Her face a mirror. Could only reflect that which was of others. Yet she did not sit alone. The group of pilots, comrades and friends argued, bickered and laughed among themselves. Yet she didn't feel part. Like a weightless load. A feather. So she listened. The last thing left to do.

"So you're second only to Kaworu now! That's great man, well done!", the burly and dark teen said.

"Thanks man! But I must admit, I've no idea how it happened.", the naive boy replied.

"Oh c'mon!", the girl of fire interrupted, "What did he tell you? We all know Kaworu here has a score so perfect it makes the rest of us look like shit! But he told you how he does it, didn't he?! Nothing more than a weak loser you are! It's no coincidence that your score shot up 10% a few days after you started fucking him!"

"Asuka!", the class-rep gasped, appalled.

Shinji stuttered on his words, shaken that she would say something so spiteful.

"H-..Hey! Asuka! You know that's not true! I, um, I just thought that-"

"Yes, well there's the problem again. You _thought_!"

"Yunno Princess, you shouldn't assume everyone would lower themselves to your petty standards just to give a minor boost to their synchro ratio.", spoke the devilish girl.

"Yeah!", the geek boy added, "I mean, none of us know how it even works so it's not fair! Next week, it could be you that gains 10% or Toji or Rei."

"Shut up!", she shouted, standing up and looming over the table, "No one knows EVA better than me. So you, four-eyes, can keep your mouth zipped, and you, bedwetter, can stop trying to tell me things I already understand!"

She stormed off in a blaze of fury, Hikari the only one willing enough to pursue.

"I don't wet the bed anymore…..", Kensuke mumbled, clearly very uncomfortable.

"Anyways", Kaworu interjected, "Shinji and I were thinking of something."

The attention redirected to the newly announced couple.

"Wait, before you say anything", Mari chirped, "I think we should all wish you congratulations!"

"Oh, it's ok, don't-", Shinji said trying to stop the oncoming applause but Kensuke, Mari and Toji began clapping, hooting and wolf whistling at the tops of their voices, drawing the attention of almost every other student in the yard.

"Woo, well done! Yeah!"

"Omedato! Omendato!"

"Congrats, yeah!"

Shinji blushed with embarrassment but Kaworu put an arm him and kissed his cheek. This ensued yet more cheers. Rei found her arm grabbed by Mari who pulled at it, insisting she join in. She cautiously lifted her hands and patted them together.

"...congratulations…"

The noise died down with joyful teasing.

"So Shinji, you were going to say?"

"Well, I was thinking, to celebrate our new, um, connection, I would host a small dinner party."

"Yeaahhhhh, I love parties! Will there be sake? Actually forget sake, make sure there's whiskey! Ok, Puppy-dog?"

Toji scowled at the unrestrained nature of his girlfriend.

"You're not going to be drinking whiskey, Mari. I'm not gonna let you puke up Shinji's delicious meal! Also, remember the last time you had dinner followed by spirits? YOU PUKED IN MY FATHER'S WORK CABINET! HE'S A GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL AND YOU RUINED DOZENS OF FILES!"

"Oh, shush bullboy.", she spoke, turning to Toji and utilizing every seductive weapon in her expansive arsenal, "You won't be complaining of what I'll have down my throat later tonight, you dirty, bold, big-"

"Enough, please! For the love of God!", Kensuke cringed.

"Yes Shinji, my apologies! You were saying?", she deflected, abandoning Toji to his creative imagination.

"Well, I'll see what recipes I can find!", Shinji replied, confidently.

Rei perked up.

"Should we bring a…..um…..a…..". The work eluded her and she frantically wracked her brain for it, hands fidgeting.

"A gift?", Kaworu finished.

"Hai! Should we bring a gift?"

Rei stared like a deer caught in the headlights.

They all looked at Shinji.

"I think it's ok, Rei. Arigato, anyways!"

The school bell chimed. They all stood up and made their way towards the classroom. Rei walked alone, books wrapped in arms. Four words came to mind. Four words still resonating from the boy of clouds; grey, concealing and wispful.

… _.how….how could he know….words…...words within….said…..spoken within…..voice….heard within…..meaning...life...what is life?...me...who I am….you…..the me in you…_

"Be who you are", she said. The phrase was comforting.

… _...he says…...he means…..be who you are…...who am I?..._

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

The elevator hummed and clanked over the recurring notches in the track. The tunnel was long and deep through Central into Terminal Dogma.

"How much longer until it is completed?"

"No more than a month."

The Deputy-Commander grumbled.

"Is there a problem?", Ikari asked.

"No. But we both know that SEELE will act before then."

"Hai."

The elevator continued downwards. The floor level reached ' _ **B12'**_. The lights shut off and a red glow took over. ' _ **T1…..T2…..T3….'**_

"I hear your son has become acquainted with the Sixth Child."

"Hai."

"Was this an expectation?"

"Hai."

"Hmmmm", Fuyutsuki grumbled again, "it's hard to decipher why SEELE would gift us such a talented pilot. Let alone ability, he's a suitable companion to Shinji's personality. It's no coincidence that Shinji's synch ratio with Unit 01 has risen, regarding recent events."

He waited for Gendo to give a reply but none came.

"We should be cautious. He may yet be problematic. I think SEELE are using him as an agent. God only knows there's enough of them crawling around here. Indirectly, though. It's unlikely he could even be aware of it."

Still no response. Fuyutsuki sighed, resting his head.

"Is this what Yui would really want for her son?"

The Commander turned his head a fraction to address him.

"She gave her life to the Human Instrumentality Project. Why do you think she may not be as inclined, if she were still here?"

"Because the Human Instrumentality Project is dead and gone, and nothing can bring it back. The Divine Ascent Utilization Plan is far more…...drastic."

"Deputy-Commander Fuyutsuki, you have been with me since the beginning and I have always valued your advice and trusted your judgement."

He left it there. No further continuation with a 'but' or 'however'. He understood.

The elevator reached its end. The wire barrier opened to a long corridor. They walked the length of it in mute silence.

" _PASSCODE?"_ , asked a female robotic voice upon reaching the far end.

"Heiliges Leben.", Fuyutsuki spoke, struggling with the German pronunciation.

" _GRANTED. WELCOME, COMMANDER."_

The metal plates slid open with a hiss. The sounds of construction and communication bled through the widening gap. The two men walked into the wide and steep control room, the thirty or so officers standing to attention saluting. Aside from one. He turned away from the engineer who was showing a layout model and nodded to them.

"At ease, gentlemen.", he spoke, despite not being the one they were saluting, "My apologies, Commanders. These are military personnel, so respecting a higher rank of any kind is almost instinctual to them."

"Inspector", Gendo spoke in his deep tone, "I did not order you to this division."

"Hai, that may be true", Kaji replied, shrugging his shoulders as he reached the top of the stairs, "But as Head of Intelligence, I think it would be unwise for myself to not be aware of all current projects. Also, it's no longer inspector, if you recall. As a branch head, I've taken the rank of First Lieutenant."

Fuyutsuki's nose twitched at the potent smell of layered deodorant and frowned at the stubbled man.

"That seems to be a very low rank for a Sub-Commander of two sectors."

"Ah, just means I don't have to do as much paper work. Can be more hands on instead."

Their attention diverted to a crash outside the glass window that stretched from either side of the room, giving a full view over the construction process. Kaji growled and marched over to his ear piece that had been left on his temporary desk. He talked abruptly about the attachment team messing up again and there'd be hell to pay.

"Apologies again.", he said, walking towards the two men with his arms open, "I'm an easy man but I just can't stand incompetence."

The Commander smirked and walked down the steps of the four tiered rows with computers, screens, monitors and displays on either side. The remaining two smiled, shook hands and followed. Before them, a creature almost three times larger than a normal EVA Unit stood, held by multiple wires, cranes, bright yellow scaffolding and pinned on a giant cross. Parts of it were covered in what looked like grey armour but couldn't be determined due to the interfering glow of the LCL lake that was beneath and the red lights shadowing the entire building bay.

"Quite an ambitious idea, the Levi Unit.", Kaji remarked with a hint of awe, "An Evangelion without a central core or a key soul to bind it. Yet there's an entry plug with the most complex drive system and psyche analytics to date."

Neither men responded.

"To be expected….", he muttered to himself.

"A maternal essence connection is not needed in a Leviticus Evangelion. The concept is to establish an internal bio-nerve network between something far stronger.", the Commander turned to Kaji, "The essence within the soul of a pilot."

He faced the gargantuan beast again.

"That way, it can create an AT Field more powerful than any other Evangelion Unit or Angel could match. It shall be the vessel of humanity's hopes and desires, opening the Doors of Guf and becoming the cosmic force which Adam first gave to Lilins and this world eons ago. "

"Sounds a lot like what the the Human Instrumentality Project wanted to achieve.", Kaji said, nonchalantly.

Fuyutsuki smiled. He admired how no matter how unbelievable or incredulous the situation seemed, Kaji always had his mind and feet planted into the ground.

"The end has never changed.", he responded, "Only the means."

"Hmph, very well. Anyways, I best return to my duties above. Shitsurei shimasu!", he said, giving a short bow. He walked back up the stairs, taking his jacket and giving a casual salute to his officers. The moment the thick metal doors closed behind him, he lit up a cigarette and relaxed.

… _..so…..there is a pilot…..are they here now?...a current pilot?...I doubt it…...none of them would wish to pilot that…...a monstrosity….must be painful…..without a maternal core…...no pain no gain, I guess….._

He drew a sly smile onto his face.

… _.well…..Misato used to call me a panther…..curiosity might just kill this cat…._

 ** _0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0_**

"God damnit all!"

Misato leaned over in her chair to observe the antics that were occurring inside the MAGI. Ritsuko had taken the pair of male Liuetenants, Shigeru and Hyuga, in with her to repair some wiring and try to teach them something of the highly complex and delicate inner workings of the world's most powerful supercomputer.

"Get your foot out of my face, Shigeru!"

"Well, Hyuga, maybe it wouldn't be there if you'd passed me the neuron wire when I asked!"

"Will you two shut up!", Ritsuko scolded.

"You should try some passive aggression on those two, Riko.", Misato called.

"Not all of us have the comfort of sitting on our asses doing paperwork all day, Misato dear!", she replied, using exactly what was recommended.

"Bitch…"

"Did you say something?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all! Haha!"

"Ok. We're almost done here. I'll be out soon."

There was a brief sound of fumbling in the MAGI before a snapping sound and a flash of blue. Moments later, Shigeru and Hyuga crawled out, clothes and faces charred black. Ritsuko followed them, totally unscathed.

"Arigato gozaimashita, Liuetenants. You are dismissed."

The pair trudged off, groaning and mumbling.

"I hear Shinji and Kaworu have become a little coupling.", Ritsuko said, imitating a gossipy girl whilst shutting the latch entrance of MAGI.

"How did you know? I only found out for myself this morning?", Misato exclaimed.

"Oh, how so?", she replied, ignoring the question.

"Ugh! Let's just say that knocking is going to be a more common habit in my flat."

"Ha! They are teenage boys. Hormones and emotions will be running high."

"True, it's all about love, sex, life and death."

She flicked the pen incessantly, holding it in place over the document but not writing a word.

I'm concerned Shinji may end up hurt or hurting. Remember the Porcupine Dilemma?"

Ritsuko took out a cigarette, holding it between two elegant fingers and flicking the lighter.

"Maybe Kaworu has woven his way around the spikes. He may be peculiar but he's certainly not selfish."

"I know, I know. I worry sometimes."

Misato slumped back into her chair and tossed the pen over the edge.

"Fuck this report! Tell me, what was the problem with MAGI?"

"Nothing actually. I wanted get back on those buffoons for the bucket 'incident' last month."

"Oh, I'm sure it was worth every second then!", Misato mocked.

Ritsuko pulled a data recorder out of her coat pocket and threw it on the Major's desk.

"It was. Connect that to the G3 computer. Incognito Mode."

Misato gave a suspicious glance but did it anyways.

"What's on this?"

"From the hidden transmissions storage. It's a receptor in the MAGI I inputted myself. I've programmed it to record every message and conversation that hasn't been made on a clean line inside the entire Geo-Front."

"That seems awfully against regulation. Does the Commander know?"

"I'd be very surprised if he did. You're the first person I've told. It can determine everything from the speaker's identity through voice, to the exact meter where they spoke, to-"

"Wait, why?", Misato interrupted

"Why? I can think of hundreds of reason why something like this could-"

"No. Why not tell the Commander?"

Ritsuko paused.

"I'm not sure. But maybe we'll find something interesting regarding him in here."

The data downloaded and Ritsuko leaned over the monitor, scanning and reading what appeared to be random signs, numbers and letters jumbled together to mark a file. Yet she spoke to herself as if it were a language.

"Anything interesting?"

"Huh! Asides from there being dozens of rats we have to get rid of, most seem to be personal calls or-...oh?"

Ritsuko recoiled back an inch in surprise. Misato noticed and leaned in too.

"What is it?"

"Some….no, many transmissions were sent directly from the MAGI itself. About six months ago they started and ended after only three weeks. The destinations were all in the US."

"What about it?", Misato pressed.

"There's only two places in the First Branch that connect to the MAGI. My computer and the Commander's."

"Six months ago…..that was the time when those terrorists were in Bethany Base! Makes sense for him communicating with the other officials in secret. Wanting to keep all that hidden.", she conceded.

"But look, the locations of the transmissions are so scattered. Only a small number were actually sent to Bethany base itself."

They stared at the screen, the blue LED light covering their faces.

"Riko", Misato asked cautiously, "Show me the videos. All the ones the terrorists group sent of the boy, Tobi Kiriakidis."

 ** _(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_**

Asuka was first to leave the school. She huffed out the gates.

… _.those morons….all fucking each other….a distraction from our purpose…...that stuff can jeopardize missions….idiots!..._

She turned the corner wall and there parked a flashy red sports car. Leaning against the wall, looking the other direction was the pony-tailed, smoking man.

"Kaji!", she screamed running and grabbing onto him in a wide hug.

"Ok, ok. Calm down now Asuka, nice to see you too."

"I've missed you so much! You should have come sooner. We could've gone away on a honeymoon and had such a wonderful time!"

"Uh, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, Asuka."

She broke the embrace and crossed her arms, frowning at him.

"We're getting married remember! I told you, when you came to Japan we'd get married and live in a house on the side of a mountain."

"Haha", Kaji laughed nervously, "I'm afraid I forgot. Anyways, I am here to take you for a trip if you'd like?"

"Oh Kaji, I'd love to!", she said jumping into the passenger's seat.

Kaji walked around and got into the driver's seat, effectively crouching to get into the low lying vehicle.

The engine ignited and revved before taking off in a surge of speed. It reminded Asuka of her EVA. The red paint, the adrenaline rush, the comforting feeling inside.

"Are you taking me to a romantic hilltop, where you can propose to me as the sun sets? Oh Kaji, you know how to treat a beautiful girl!"

Kaji smiled but didn't reply, focusing on the road as they sped through the streets of Neo-Tokyo towards the outskirts. He put in an old cassette tape and slow blues played through the speakers. They drove for another twenty minutes before he pulled in and parked near a manmade river.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

They exited the car and Asuka followed him, slightly irritated that he was not doing as she had wished. Yet, curious. They walked through a green area that accompanied the river along either side and stopped where the water gently splashed the edge of the path. Asuka noticed they were between the different trees meeting; the Cherry Blossoms and the Red Maples.

"Kaji, what are we doing here-"

"Asuka", he interrupted softly, "I want you to listen. Listen to the sound of the river. The sound of the wind brushing the trees, plants and flowers. Listen…."

She did. Initially her frustration was apparent at the pointlessness of the task but after a few minutes, she felt something. A glimpse of peace. Slowly it began to sink through her mind like syrup. She smelt the summer green and clear air. It collected her, gathered up smaller pieces and put them together again, ushering in an enlightening tranquility. It went on for another five or so minutes.

Then ten.

Then thirty.

After almost an hour, Kaji put his hand on her shoulder shaking it fondly. She stirred and looked up at him as he stared into the distance.

"This is where I always used to come to meditate. When I was a student, I'd sometimes sit here for hours each day. I was much happier then."

He looked down at her, hand still on shoulder.

"Remember this Asuka, water gives us life. We are mostly water ourselves and most of the world is too. So be like water. Changing and giving."

 ** _I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I_**

The dinner party came the following night. Shinji had prepared a pot of 'Yaki Udon' for everyone along with salads and sushi. When Misato walked into her own apartment later that night, the strong scent of various spices and flavourings hit her like a velvet wall. She made her way to the kitchen, hunger overriding all other instincts. She stumbled in on the group of reasonably well dressed teenagers crowding around the ritual kiss of the hosts. Theirs lips were only an inch away when Shinji saw her and jumped back in fright.

"Ah, Misato!"

All watched as he skidded on a napkin and hit the floor with his feet flying above his head. The room exploded in laughter. Only Kaworu and Rei didn't but instead, each made a smile with Kaworu also offering a hand of help. Misato held back her own but let it through in a faint giggle as she rushed over to the pot.

"Is there any left?"

"Sorry Major", Mari called, "Fat piggie over here ate the last mouthful."

"Hey, who are you calling fat?!", cried Toji.

The desperately hungry woman's eye twitched momentarily.

"There's a last tray of sushi left in the fridge, Misato.", Shinji said, regaining his feet and rubbing his neck, "I knew you'd be hungry so I hid one under the cans of beer."

Misato said a silent prayer to every god she knew for creating such a kind and considerate boy. She dug through the dozens of cheap, khaki beer cans and found the sushi. Her eyes watered as she pulled it out with one hand and grabbed three cans of beer with the other. Pen-Pen now came squawking over, demanding a share of the prize.

The room observed as Misato battled the penguin, cursing and trying to avoid being nipped by his beak as she journeyed to her lair. She leapt through the gap and shut it closed on the disappointed and saddened penguin. He waddled back but a hand returned from the beasts cavern and threw a piece of sushi. He gobbled it up with glee before retiring to his den, satisfied.

"Sooo, now that she's gone to bed", Mari devised, "I think it's time to bring out the real party!"

She held a bottle of whiskey and sake. There was a general cheer of anticipation and nervousness as most of them had never drank properly before.

"Oh c'mon, you wusses!", Mari mocked taking a big swig from the whiskey and passing it on to Asuka. She took a number of mouthfuls and finished by wiping her grinning lips.

"That's my girl! Glad to see you're back!". Asuka grinned and shook her hair wildly.

Toji took to the drink with veteran discipline and Kensuke with enduring eagerness. Kaworu and Rei both accepted it curiously whilst Hikari and Shinji were the last to concede with pressure from all sides, particularly a tipsy and forward Asuka.

They went late into the night talking, joking and playing games. After the bottles dried up, they helped themselves to the plentiful amounts of beer. It was past 4am when soberness dawned.

A full moon hung in the dark blue sky with a fire burning along its horizon. The group moved along, Toji carrying an unconscious Mari, Asuka leaving with Hikari to escort her home, Rei with a polite thank you and Kensuke tripping over the rim of the doorway.

Shinji yawned and went into his bedroom, taking off clothes and curling into his bed. He had nearly drifted into sleep when Kaworu walked in with small speaker playing Bach's 'Air' suite.

"Kaworu, what are you doing?"

Without saying a word, he took Shinji by the hand and pulled him from the bed. He closed his eyes and came closer. Their bodies swayed gently together. A dance soon emerged and they moved gracefully to the soft melodic strings. Why they were doing this, Kaworu was unsure, but he suspected the enhancement was the alcohol in effect. He felt in the mood for love.

They danced step by step, holding one as one, foreheads touching. As warm bodies pressed in like a book, the urge to kiss overwhelmed them. After finding lips, they fast found each other. Shinji undid the buttons of his shirt and his touch spun Kaworu's mind. Something clicked. Something he had never experienced before. The answer came as blood flowed to where it had never been. A hardened lust. A tinge of embarrassment toyed at him but upon realizing he was fully naked, welcomed it.

Shinji decided to take the initiative. Kaworu lay back on the mattress, his own will pointing directly to the ceiling. Shinji got down onto his knees and put a hand around it. Kaworu's entire pale body bucked and his breath rushed out of his lungs. He controlled himself, not wanting to discourage Shinji, and shut his eyes tight, gripping the sheets. As Shinji became more familiar with the action, Kaworu moaned in response.

… _...I…..have…...never known….such…...pleasure...such...a precious...touch..._

Kaworu thought he couldn't die happier but was very mistaken. Shinji soon released his grip and adjusted himself. The red irised boy raised his head in confusion only to see the top of the bronze, soft boy. A warm, wet feeling slid onto him. He nearly choked on his own inhalation again. He ran his long hands through Shinji's hair, clutching and stroking, with livid infatuation. The music echoed the beauty and surreality Kaworu felt. Tides changed and rivers burst their dams. He sensed his climax approaching so stopped Shinji, who looked up at him.

Kaworu sat up, taking Shinji in his arms. Their fire-bliss was burning. Kaworu pushed over further as they kissed frantically until Shinji lay on his back. Kaworu had pushed between his legs and waited. No words needed be said. Shinji nodded and smiled. Arms wrapped and Kaworu pushed. They both cried out, even from just the small contact. Hot and raw, Kaworu rolled his hips back and forth. Shinji arched his spine in response, tending to their lusts. Smooth friction, voices giving alluring and enticing sounds. Their eyes met and held, neither wanting any less than the windows to the soul.

 _...I'll give everything...for you...risk...lose...everything..._

Kaworu's breath became heavier and heavier and sweat began to trickle from his cheek. Shinji saw, so put and hand against his chest to stop him. Kaworu complied, ceasing. Shinji then lifted himself with his arms, pushing onto Kaworu's lips. Their bodies adjusted again, Kaworu shuffling to lie on his back whilst Shinji lay over him. He kissed on the white chest and neck. Ensuring Kaworu was well relaxed, he got onto his knees and lowered over his firmly straight and complimentarily sized cock. He lapsed for a second but Kaworu grabbed onto his hips and steadily let him sink. It was tight.

Neither dared moved first, not wishing to give pain to the other but slowly Shinji slid it up and back down again. He cried out, welcoming the foreign pleasure and clicked every vertebrate in his back as Kaworu's hands groped and pulled on his supple buttocks. Their speed began to rise. Shinji started to rock back and forth and Kaworu gave his hips an irregular thrust, knowing he'd hit the G spot from the enduring sound Shinji always gave. He saw Shinji had started stroking himself but he batted his hand away, wanting to do it himself.

… _.I want you Shinji…..ever hair, freckle, nail and bone….riding me…I need to give more!..._

In a quick flurry, Kaworu threw Shinji off and turned him over onto his stomach. He picked up his hips, opening Shinji's legs and reentered paradise with an impaling drive. He leaned over to kiss and adore the nape of his lover, whispering words of nothing.

The pace quickened. Kaworu's hands were wrapped tightly around the torso and cock. The sound of skin slapping and faint creaking of the mattress against the Bach suite was as erotic to Kaworu as the plea's of his lover. He felt powerful. The power he had over another's heart with the power that compelled him to follow his own.

Their heat intensified. With high cries and rising calls, Shinji's white love syrup shot out over the sheets and dripped from tip to base, covering Kaworu's hand. Half crazed from the essence of heaven, he whipped his fingers around and smothered them on his face. The sticky scent of sex consumed him and with a final burst, let loose his love in all its earthly glory.

… _..I don't care of NERV….or Evangelions…...or Angels….only for you…..forever….._

They collapsed onto the bed, heart's beating like gunfire. No words were said. No words needed be said. They smelt of life and listened to the music fade.

 ** _{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}_**

Asuka followed her footsteps back from Hikari's home. The streets of Neo-Tokyo were dead. Sunlight pierced the tops of the skyscrapers, leaving a strange reflection on the roads below. The distance was clear but above the city a grey cloud hovered. A drop hit her head and she stopped to look up and wait for the downpour. It came. She closed her eyes but suddenly the rain ceased to hit upon her. Kensuke stood by her side, holding a large umbrella above them.

"I can walk you back if you'd like?"

She was about to flare in a temper but held herself. Unsure how to react then, she nodded. They strolled along the wet paths, avoiding spilling drains and puddles. It took the better part of an hour to get back but when they did, she turned at the doormat. Kensuke smiled and waved in his geeky manner. In a with worrying speed, she grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Kensuke gulped, expecting a punch to the gut. Instead, a kiss planted on his lips. Asuka held him long enough to steal his breath before releasing him.

"Tell anyone, and I'll break every bone in your body."

With that, she went inside. They both slept blissfully long into the next day.

 ** _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_**

 _Ola! Hahaha, so remember when I said I'd try to make the stories a little shorter? Yeah, me neither. Anyways, sorry about the delay! Suppose it's gonna be about a new chapter every month or so as college starts again in September. Content is going to become much more varied, in terms of different sexual, intimate, development and action scenes. Feel free to give opinion or comments too. Farewell until next month, I hope this satisfies!_

 _\- BeastChild_


	6. Part 06 You Shall( Never )Know

**_Author Note:_** _Yeah, there's sexual content of two kinds in this chapter. _

**_Part 0.6: You Shall( Never )Know_**

 ** _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_**

"Incoming!"

The night vanished in a sharp blink from void red eyes, no brighter than a car's headlights. The blast waited like thunder and hit with earth trembling force. In that exact moment, two blurs of grey and pink shot in opposite directions as a scatter bombing of crosses erupted around them.

"Mari, Toji!"

"Stop your worrying puppy-dog, we're fine!", Mari dismissed easily.

"Yeah, whatever she said...", her playtoy added, shaking and exhausted.

Between them, the red girl charged through cloud and chaos.

"Told you this would work", she bragged, "The bastard won't see this coming!"

The Angel continued across the bay, spine legs creating a snow flake surface and head twitching like a broken clock. Asuka ran into the open and leapt high wielding her sabre, tip pointed to it's target.

"Hhhyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa-"

As she fell, the Angel's head flipped and two thick trunks of an elastic black crystal formed from the base sphere of its skeletal body. Asuka swung the sabre as one shot towards her and kicked the second using it as a jump pad to escape the spear head upon the ends.

"Scheisse! This guy doesn't like it easy.", Asuka grinned.

"C'mon, Princess! If you don't get him before I do, I'll have twice as many kills as you!"

"Shut up, you cow!"

" _Asuka! Mari! Now is not the time!",_ the intercom voiced.

"I'm going to try and get it from behind!", Shinji announced, pushing his purple EVA to the sound barrier, knife drawn.

"I'll cover you, Shinji." Kaworu threw his spear as one of the elastic trunks crashed into the spot he was miliseconds before. He rolled off a tumble and detached the rifle from his back, hailing the Angel in AT rounds.

"Dummkopfs!", Asuka yelled, "That spear is gonna miss!"

Yet as she spoke, Rei soared high above in a flight pack and dived in. She grasped it and with superior reflexes, pierced through the transcendental barrier. Shinji arrived moments later, spinning through the air, decapitating the head and core.

"Yes!", Shinji celebrated.

"Idiots! That's not the core, that's a decoy!"

Confused, Shinji looked back to see the sphere swing up to the top and it's crystalline arms beat the blue cyclops EVA away.

"Do I have to do everything myself!"

"Princess, less complaining and more action would be very helpful!", Mari retorted whilst grappling one of the Angels limbs.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

She screamed, rushing at the Angel again.

" _Asuka, wait! Shit. Everyone, support her, we can't risk single combat!"_

The five other pilots scrambled to follow the charge of the red. In the fog of confusion, the Angel attacked. The crowned pink EVA's arm was crushed under the incredible strain with a sickening crunch. The crane-like Angel then split it's secondary head and spun, spouting AT strikes like rain from hell. The night shattered as all unnatural fury was released. Rei and Toji had found themselves closest and were enveloped in the terrifying, cosmic power.

"AT FIELD, FULL POW-".

It interrupted Shinji, throwing Unit One like a rag-doll.

"Shinji!", Kaworu exclaimed.

His attention lapsed for a moment too long. He suffered painfully.

"YOU BASTARD!", Asuka screamed, spinning and twisting around the unceasing flurry of attacks. A tendril rushed to counter her but she latched onto it, crawling up like a spider.

… _.YOU ARE NOT MY EQUAL!…NO ONE EVER WILL BE!..._

Within seconds, Asuka reached the core, tearing away the last resisting AT Fields.

… _.I AM EVA!…...THIS IS ALL I NEED!..._

The Angel desperately tried to resow itself but in a frenzied bloodlust, Asuka drove her hands in, ripping the core in two. The spiny body froze. Unit Two stood triumphant over it's kill, drenched in lifeless blood. It's pilot breath was wild, weighing heavy with adrenaline. The cross came, a violet glow illuminating the carnage. The raped solitude of victorious aftermath.

 ** _{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}_**

The war wounds passed in the time following the defeat of Armisael.

" _Good job everyone. That's enough testing for today."_

It was unusual for Misato not to announce the results. But it served to highlight the atmosphere in NERV. One of uncertainty. A heavy sense of expectation and disappointment summed by the questions no one dared ask: 'So what happens now?' 'Is it over?' 'Did we win?!'

… _...Entry plug…..EVA…..LCL…...the scent…always familiar…...yet…...unknown..._

A loud flush of the LCL draining from the tube. Hatches clunked open and the pilots climbed out onto the platforms, three opposite either side. Shinji squinted, letting his eyes adjust to the harsh lighting of the orange pool bay.

No one spoke. Asuka was first to leave for the changing rooms. Her demeanor had changed significantly since the last battle. Everyone was angry but whenever someone tried to vent it upon her, it was either ignored or unaddressed. Mari and Toji nodded to each other and followed through the exit.

Unsurprisingly, Kaworu was waiting with his smirk. Shinji smiled back and as he stepped towards him, something caught at the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw Rei and his father walking together; talking.

Shinji resumed, picking up his pace in the hope of catching any remnants of the conversation. But as their paths connected, his father stopped and Rei gave him a hug before walking through the door. Shinji watched as he strode away, hands behind his back.

… _.tosa….why won't you talk to me?...do you know anything about me?...or Kaworu?...is this all I am to you…a tool?...was this my purpose!…...even to mother?!..._

A hand rested on his shoulder. Kaworu winced on seeing Shinji's face.

"Shinji, what's wrong?"

His voice was like a blessing. Shinji felt his pain ease and numb out. He raised a hand to the one comforting his shoulder.

"It's ok, Kaworu. I'm just a little…...confused, I think. Nothing you can do to help, which I know is what you were going to ask."

"As you wish, Shinji."

… _...your kindness…..your strength…..your hold….._

They walked to the changing rooms. Shinji always enjoyed removing the sticky and sweaty rubber-latex suit, especially the liberating gush of air that came with unsealing the vacuum.

"Need a hand?", Kaworu asked as Shinji awkwardly tried to pull out his feet.

"It's ok, arigato anyways!"

The other pilots had already left. It was getting dark outside and clearly they rathered to wash and relax at home. Shinji enjoyed the NERV showers though. They were much bigger and the heat could be controlled, unlike the flimsy excuse Misato had in the apartment.

He stripped and joined Kaworu in the steam. Stepping into the water, he dragged his palms across his face and up through his hair.

"Soap?"

"Arigato, Kaworu."

… _.I don't deserve this….I'm a coward….but I love you…._

He took the bottle and squeezed its contents onto his head, spreading it down over his body. As he rubbed it around his stomach, a light touch pressed against his lower back. It trailed upwards, slowly making its way to the top of his spine.

"You know Shinji, although Misato didn't say, I bet you've got a better score than the others."

A long embrace reached under his arm and pulled him into affectionate bodily heat.

"Do you really think so?"

Kaworu bit gently on the curved tendon of Shinji's neck.

"I know so."

… _.Kaworu…if I think of running away…...it'll be us, together..._

Shinji craned his neck and was kissed. It was broken abruptly as Kaworu stepped back coughing and spitting.

"Kaworu!?", Shinji asked rushing over.

"Ugh! Gomenasai, Shinji. Soap…."

Kaworu stuck out his tongue to show a smattering of frothy bubbles. Shinji giggled at the image.

"It's not very funny. Come here then, I want another kiss."

"No, no, Kaworu! Ah, get away!"

Shinji laughed as he dodged the grasps of one rabid Kaworu. Eventually, through the efforts of his pursuer, he was cornered and tried to shield himself with his arms. Kaworu grabbed his wrists, pulling them in different directions and using them to push Shinji against the tiled wall. He moved in and gave a kiss of fiery fervor. Shinji moaned in protest but Kaworu only laughed.

It tasted nothing of the floral scented shampoo but was still long lasting. The grip on his wrists laxed. Suddy lips parted and Kaworu wiped them with his forearm. His look changed from playful to craving in a single glance.

"We can do it again, if you want…", Shinji said, tiny wings fluttering around his stomach.

"Of course I want to."

… _..with you…..I feel…...safe….that I mean something….that my purpose isn't to just pilot Eva…._

Shinji brought him in closer, gripping strands of grey hair at the back of his head. Gentle caresses quickly became harsher strokes. Anticipation turned into insatiable desire. Voices raised higher, bodies moved with unsubtle inclination.

… _..Kaworu….kudasai…..don't ever let me go…_

Their love was a bomb, exploding with every heartbeat.

 ** _I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I_**

The two women entered the expansive chamber of terminal dogma. Ahead, the great white being of Lilith remained impaled by the forked, anomalous Lance and a man stood below, regarding the entity in meditative lull.

… _...this is beyond unusual…...especially for Fuyutsuki…...he will talk…..should we believe him?...or will it be another ploy of the Commander's…..._

"Doctor Akagi. Major Katsuragi.", the grey veteran spoke, "Arigato for meeting me at such short notice."

"Naturally, Deputy Commander.", replied the blond technician.

"What is it that you want?"

"Hmm. Always to the point, Katsuragi. I admire that."

Fuyutsuki faced them with a wry and tame smile before taking a deep sigh. It was the sound of regret; mournful.

"You must have many questions", he conceded, "And I wish I had more answers."

"Start by telling us what the hell is going on!"

"Misato!"

"No, no, she's right. I should merely cut to the chase. Know that the Commander would not approve of me telling you this information, but I especially do not wish you two to remain in the dark."

His weary lungs gave another gasping sigh.

"Are you aware of the EVA Leviticus Project?"

Misato frowned. It rung a bell. She was about to ask Ritsuko but turned and saw a face she hardly recognised. It was a canvas of white, frightened and stern.

"You seem familiar with it, Head Chief.", Fuyutsuki commented.

"I've seen the theoretical aspects of it but no more. The very idea of creating a Unit without a maternal essence would not only be incredibly dangerous but impossible to achieve!"

"Then please, hear a little further.", Fuyutsuki beckoned, "There is a Levi Unit close to completion. The Commander commissioned its construction several months ago. It will be fully functional within the next-"

His speech halted as Ritsuko drew and pointed the barrel of her pistol between his eyes.

"Ritsuko! What are you doing?!"

"Please Misato, let me speak to him."

… _Riko…..you've only ever used that voice twice before…but I understand…_

"Fuyutsuki.", she continued, "I'm going to ask you some questions. If you hesitate on answering any of them, I won't either." she said, pushing the gun in closer.

"The firearm is really unnecessary, Ritsuko…", Misato commented.

"It's for my own reassurance."

She returned her attention to the man in her crosshair.

"Do you understand?"

"Jokai.", he replied calmly.

"Who were the ones to develop the original concept?"

"That was one of reasons why I requested you to meet me.", he replied, giving a short ironic laugh, "About two decades ago, a team led by Dr. Katsuragi began drafting theoretical possibilities for an Evangelion. Many were discarded or found to be unachieveable, but following years of dedication, he made a final breakthrough. He passed on his discovery to the Commander, who recruited myself, Yui Ikari and Naoko Akagi to help realize his goals. That was the beginning of NERV and the Human Instrumentality Project. Soon after, he went on the expedition to Antarctica and the rest, as they say, is history."

The tired string around Misato's neck suddenly seemed more burdensome.

… _..tosa…...my father….he made the Evangelions?..._

"I thought you would find it interesting how you're parents who'd never met, both contributed greatly to the creation of the first EVA."

"Who were they working for at the time?", Ritsuko pressed, not letting the revelation impact.

"I do not know. I am quite confident that no one truly knew who Dr. Katsuragi was working for before Gehirn or NERV. Though, it is safe to assume that the party had some affiliation with SEELE."

"Why is the Commander wanting to build a new Evangelion Unit if we have defeated the 16 Angels?"

"Because, we believe SEELE have been lying about fulfilling their promise to instrumentality. And that they have been restricting our knowledge of the Dead Sea Scrolls and Apocrypha purposefully, to sabotage us."

She cocked back the hammer of the pistol.

"That doesn't explain why the Commander would need a Leviticus Class Evangelion!", she threatened.

"Ritsuko, please, this getting out of hand!", Misato protested.

"One more question!", she stated.

Misato retreated her stance.

 _...she may be angry…...but she's the most controlled woman I know…...she won't do anything rash…..._

"What is the true purpose of the Levi Unit Evangelion?"

Fuyutsuki didn't reply. Misato felt her gut churn. She'd expected him to give a reply of some sort but none made her worry for his and Ritsuko's sake.

"Don't make me do it...", she warned.

The elderly man's brows furrowed in conflict and his head fell marginally.

"I cannot tell you. Any answer I give would be misleading and a distraction. But what I can tell you, is that instrumentality has been compromised and is no longer possible. The Leviticus is key to achieving our secondary plan. The new goal; Divine Ascent Utilization."

The message was becoming clear to the women.

"So let me guess, if I were to ask you with this plan entailed, you wouldn't tell us?!"

Fuyutsuki remained silent. Ritsuko's grip of the metallic means wavered. Her trigger finger twitched but went no further. The weapon was redeemed back into her pocket with a resetting click.

"Arigato, Deputy-Commander, for the information."

"If you have anymore concerns, don't hesitate to contact me."

"Trust me Fuyutsuki, next time I won't."

They both smiled at the cruel joke. She dug her hands into lab-coat pockets and turned to leave.

… _..can't say I understand the method in her madness…...but it's worked before…..and she's the only person I can trust….trust for help…..and loyalty…._

Misato folded her arms and nodded to the older gentleman respectfully. He appreciated the gesture, and returned it as the sisters-in-arms walked away.

 ** _(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_**

… _...Ikari…...Ikari…...man…...boy…father…son…...Gendo….Shinji….._

Seven hundred and sixty.

That was approximately the number steps it would take to reach her flat from the school gate. She didn't mind the distance though. The rhythmic click of her shoes and empty time of travelling let her think; contemplate.

… _.you saved me…..twice…...and twice…...are you so different?..._

Five hundred and ninety-four.

She passed the first of the immense solar catchers that powered Neo-Tokyo, its base radiating heat, leaving an encompassing mirage. Rei kept walking, deep in her reclusive mind. But she wasn't alone. There was another presence accompanying her. It was intimidating; yet curiously perplexing.

Four hundred and thirty-two.

She raised her head and, in the haze of the shimmering air, saw herself. The mirror image stood in the middle of the road.

… _...is this me?...how I seem to others?...which others…...friends?..._

The distant girl didn't move, waiting for it to fade away; hoping it would simply disappear. She had strange feeling, like a stone sinking through honey.

… _...present….far…...uncaring…...alone...past…...unknown?…...no!...lost?...forgotten?..._

The weight pressed further and with greater intensity, as if trying to make contact within herself. Its strain became unbearable and from it, rose an overwhelming urge to give in and just cry out.

"Ayanami!"

The voice came from behind. Her conscience collapsed back together with a small jolt. She listened keenly as the running boy approached.

… _...hurry….isolation…...solitude…...they frighten…...onegai…Shinji.…_

"Ayanami", he panted, reaching her side, "Arigato, for stopping. I wanted to ask you earlier but I couldn't find you."

She faced the eager boy and stared as a bead of sweat trickled from the edge of his forehead, down his cheek and along slender jaw line. Something wanted her to reach out and wipe it away. To stroke his cheek and smile fondly. But she wouldn't do it.

"Mind if I walk you home?"

"...hai..."

Two hundred and fifty-seven.

They went through the bustling hub of the world's central city, weaving through the swathes of people into a tram to sit across from each other. Shinji wanted to ask something. It was gnawing at him like an itch and she could tell. To many, she seemed totally oblivious to the world. Never initiated a conversation, never properly listened when people talked to her, never spoke unless it was necessary. But she was changing, noticing things others would miss.

… _eyes….portals….mirrors…tellers….I see…...understanding…what's real…..._

Shinji rummaged in his schoolbag and pulled out two pieces of dried fruit. He offered one to her. Rei accepted and bit and tugged, barely moving her mouth to ingest the chewy, juicy treat.

"...arigato..."

One hundred and thirty-nine.

They got off the tram and Rei led as they went past abandoned blocks, refurbished apartments and even remains of a collapsed building from a previous battle. Shinji absorbed the surroundings, his concern as to where she lived obvious.

"...over here…"

Fifty.

After passing a small orchard of apple and peach trees, the sky-blue haired girl took him up a banal concrete set of stairs, turning off at the second floor.

"...we're here…"

She pushed open the lopsided rotting door to the flat.

"Ayanami, gomenasai, I don't mean to be rude, but is it not a little risky to leave your door unlocked?"

"...how so?..."

"Well, someone might break in and steal your things."

She was puzzled by his logic.

"...why would someone do that?..."

"Um, because those people could sell them for money or use it themselves. "

"...oh….don't worry. There's nothing in here worth stealing….."

Shinji gave a confused look. It amused her and she managed a fraction of a smile. But when they entered, she became achingly aware of the miserable mess. The only pieces of furniture were a rusty bed, a crooked wooden chair and a desk with dirty bandages, a water beaker and packets of white tablets scattered across it. Bleak. Bleak and repulsive.

… _..now he sees….part of me…...disgusting…hate?...can I hate it?...I wish to…._

"...Shinji…"

"Hai?"

"Help me clean."

"Oh, hai!"

They started gathering up bits of rubbish, dusting and cleaning surfaces, scrubbing and sweeping. Within half an hour, most of the room had already been done. Shinji was almost finished brushing and as he went under Rei's bed, he hit a loud thud. Peering underneath, there was an dusty, oddly shaped black case with three golden notches lying there.

"Rei, what's this?", he asked, holding it up by the handle.

She turned her red eyed gaze onto it.

"...it looks like an instrument case…"

He set it down on the bed as Rei joined him, untying her apron.

"Is it yours?"

"...iie…I've never seen it before…..."

He unclipped the notches and cautiously lifted the lid. They both leaned in and, resting in the soft inner-casing was an old violin. A bow had been placed across it with a folded collection of the brown, dried paper. Shinji picked up the old sheet music and began reading it whilst Rei couldn't take her focus from the violin.

… _...familiar…...memories…...myself?...another?...before….me…...present…...I…._

"I know these.", the chaste boy exclaimed, "This one is Bach's 'Air on the G string'. And this one is Pachelbel's 'Canon in D'!"

Rei returned from her trance and glanced at the sheets Shinji held, trying to read it like a foreign language. They were covered with lines, dots and markings that stretched from either end.

"...how do you know?..."

"I recognise it. This was the first thing I learned to play on my cello."

"...oh…"

She picked up the violin and bow.

"Ah! Be careful Rei, it could be very fragile! We don't know if it-..."

Shinji's words fell away as she rested the base between her neck and shoulder, reaching under to hold the notes and began grazing the arced strings with her bow.

The distinct opening notes of 'Canon in D' resonated in the stone-walled flat. Bewildered astonishment ran over his face. The soft-spoken girl had her eyes closed, not needing to follow the notation.

The music vibrated throughout. From the tensile strings, Rei could feel her mind and soul unraveling. Her fluency to the classical piece; impeccable.

 _...learned?...like thinking….taught?...like_ _breathing….known?...like living…_

She drew the final note, finishing on a minute crescendo. Shinji gawked at her.

"R-..Rei! How did you do that?! It was amazing!"

"...arigato, Ikari Shinji….and gomenasai….I do not know…"

"But you played the entire piece without stopping, or even looking at the sheet music!"

"...I think….I just knew it….something so simple….I don't have to think about it….that's all…."

He stared at her, stupidly stunned.

"...Shinji…", Rei asked, unsure of what she was intending, "...why are you here?..."

"Oh! Sumimasen! If you'd like me to leave, I-"

"..iie, no….what I mean-….is-..."

Rei heard the words stick in her throat. She fought to muster the strength, wanting to overcome her natural introvert.

"You want to know, why I came here this evening, isn't it?"

"...hai…", relief flooding her breath.

"See, Rei, what I wanted to know, was how you and my father...yunno, get along?"

"...what do you mean?..."

"You and my father. You're always talking; walking together, spending time with each other. Why?"

"...I do not know…"

"But you must know why he prefers you so much!", Shinji pressed, his tone rising in frustration.

"...I do not kn-.."

"Don't say you don't know! There has to be a reason why that bastard doesn't care for me like you-"

 _Crack!_

Silence.

Rei brought her hand back to her side. Shinji remained unmoving as the crimson mark on his cheek swelled.

"...you're father…..is not a bastard!...", Rei addressed sternly, "...he has saved my life…..he has saved yours….and he has sacrificed everything!..."

… _..is this...me...no…what…...who…...speaks...from within…..who am I?….._

The ashamed boy didn't respond. Rei saw his fist clenched and teeth grind behind trapped jaw. She sighed and stroked his reddened cheek, kissing his lips. The act startled him into complacency. Until he'd met Kaworu, this had been what he wanted. It was intricate and tender, as he'd imagined on many lonely nights.

"...let me ask you, Ikari Shinji…", Rei said, stepping away from him, "...how does that make you feel?..."

"I- uhhhh, I, um- , I- I don't know; ", he faltered, voice betraying both anger and emotions.

Shinji sniffed and using his forearm, wiped a watering eye.

"...here…", she offered, holding a lightly stained napkin.

"Arigato, Ayanami."

"...sorry...I regret hitting you….I don't know what I was thinking…."

"It's ok. It actually helped me think.", Shinji replied, breaking a smile with tear streaks on either side, "And it wasn't as sore as the first time either."

"...ii, I'm glad…"

Shinji handed back her napkin and placed the crusty pages beside the violin. He then ritually picked up his rucksack and fitted it between his arms.

"You're playing was beautiful. Arigato."

She watched him leave the apartment, carefully closing the door as he did.

… _...bonds...family…...friend….partner….lover…..the versions of me…...in everyone….._

An idea came to her. To bring the boy and man together. One she cared for herself, the other cared for himself.

 ** _0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0_**

… _.why does it hurt…...I have all need….myself…..and EVA…...so what is this stupid pain!..._

School bell rang. The classroom jostled with activity as students prepared to go home. But Asuka stayed put in her desk, staring blankly out the windows. She didn't want to acknowledge the others, and the looks they would cast on her. Mari and Toji were packing their bags but she could sense their looks of spite. Even from Rei, a particular scorn emanated. Shinji seemed less willing to talk to her of late and Kaworu remained indifferent, but that was almost worse.

… _...forget them…...they're weak….they won't accept that I'm the one who killed the Angel.…..alone!…..I don't need them…_

"Asuka?"

"I'll see you on Monday, Hikari.", she dismissed.

Hikari was last to leave, disappointed in herself by the rejection. The girl continued to sit as the building quieted, until the rustle of trees and the dampened singing of birds were left. She neither stirred nor thought, but mutely was.

… _...I don't need them…...but is piloting what I need?...what more is there?..._

Her tranquility was shattered with a deafening drone from the hallway. She stormed from the classroom infuriated, but upon seeing a little, old woman hoovering the floor, she hit a barrier.

… _..someday…...I'll look like her…...weak…...blind…...deaf…ugly….._

The lady saw her and smiled, the beauty in youth no doubt recalling her own time past.

The wisdom she would speak of, told of youth as being a doubled edged blade that would swing wildly at anything in its path.

The older generations would always try and control its arc but in the process, would be eventually cut down. And the arm would slowly tire; the blade would dull and blunt until it became an obstacle in the path of the sharper swords that followed. That was the paradox of life.

Asuka ignored her and left, but the old woman nodded to herself and continued the colloquial job..

… _.she probably has kids….and grandkids….family…...husband…...or maybe she never did….maybe she lost them all…and now she's alone…...but she still smiles…._

The evening breeze blew her hurriedly tied ponytail. She walked through a small park. The pond was filled with cherry blossom petals that had fallen from their home twigs and drifted into the reflections. They would never leave this pond. They would wilt and rot, be used in a nest or be chewed apart by hungry insects.

 _*click*_

The noise came from her right. She looked just in time to see a short figure dive into a bush. She checked her surroundings, ensuring no one would see her beat the crap out of a potential stranger.

Empty. She made her way towards them, pushing aside brambles and branches.

"You!", she exclaimed, reaching a small clearing, shaded by the trees. A boy was half-way through crawling away and had frozen, his legs and hips sticking out into the clearing.

"Hehe, hey, Asuka…", he answered, nervously.

"KENSUKE!"

"Yeah, that's me!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, I was only walking home and I saw you in the park and-"

As he spoke, Asuka noticed a small, black object that he was awkwardly trying to hide.

"And you happened to take a picture, is it!? You were stalking me, weren't you? Admit it!"

"No! Asuka, really, it was complete coincidence! I-"

"Get out of the bush and talk to me like a man, Kensuke!"

He obliged, cautiously creeping back and sat, legs crossed.

"Now, you were saying?!"

"Asuka, I promise, I wasn't stalking you or perving on you or anything!", he frantically spoke, "I was walking by and saw you and the lighting was looked really good and I took a photo is all!"

"Alright, if that's true, show me the photo!"

He handed her the camera. She huffed, turning it on and brought the picture onto the screen. Her heart fully forgot a beat.

The early evening sun cast a faint pink hue over the setting. The sand-gravel path came from the bottom left corner and disappeared in the centre where it diverged into green backwood. The pond to its left, was perfectly still and reflected the sunlight without creating a harsh glare. On the nearside, cherry blossoms and oak trees overshadowed the setting, giving colour and spirit. Then finally, in the middle left of the frame, she was seized. Her hair blowing from the toying wind, face looking up to falling leaves. It was a perfect shot.

… _...it's….beautiful…...I…..look….beautiful…._

"See? I just thought it would be a nice photo..."

Asuka resigned her conflictual instincts and relaxed.

"It's very good.", she complimented, "How did you learn photography?"

He blushed and did as good a job of hiding it as he had done with the camera.

"I never learned it in like, classes or anything. I kinda picked it up the more photographs I took. It's really all about luck though! The best photographs are just being in the right place at the right time. Anyone can do it!"

"May I try?"

"Uh, yeah sure...", he answered, more than a little surprised.

Asuka got onto her knees and tried to take a photo of the geeky boy and his round glasses.

"Oh, you gotta make sure the lens and focus are-"

"Shut up, I know."

"Haha! Gomenasai."

 _*click*_

She captured it in the moment of his amateurish, teenage apology. He looked very boyish in the photo, hand behind his head and eyes closed with a tight grin.

"How does it look?"

"It's alright. Would be much better if you weren't in it."

"Haha, ouch Asuka! That one _really_ hurt!"

She smiled.

… _..I can't remember the last time I made small talk…...with Kaji?...by the river?...or did that even count?..._

"Mind if I see?"

She looked up at the question and met Kensuke's eyes.

… _..he doesn't…..hate me…...isn't…...disappointed….angry….he's…...kind…..earnest...the way…..he's looking…..at me…...it's different…..._

She handed back the camera as a swimming urge churned within her.

"It's not bad. A little too much exposure but that's it. You'll make a better photographer than most, Asuka!"

"Kensuke...", she asked, modestly.

"Hai?"

"I want you to take some photos of me."

He physically jumped.

"Why would you want _me_ to take photos of you?!"

"Are you saying you don't like me?"

"No, I do! I-"

He slapped his hand over his mouth, aware of what he'd accidentally revealed.

"Then c'mon. No one will see us."

Asuka stood up, undid her tie and removed her school waist-coat before beginning to unbutton her top.

"WOAH! Wait, Asuka! What are you-"

She bent over, grasping him by his cheeks and kissed him teasingly.

"Like I said, no one will see us. So what are you afraid of?"

She untucked the white shirt and removed it from her silky pale skin. Kensuke stood up, fixing his glasses and gulped. He was breaking out in a cold sweat and was wiping his forehead every other second.

"Relax.", Asuka said soothing and commanding to them both. "You won't take any good photos in this state."

"Sumimasen deshita, Asuka. I'm just- well I've never seen, yunno, a girl like this before..."

"Good."

Kensuke frowned but watched as she unclipped her bra and gracefully removed it from her breasts. She then reached behind into her amber locks and removed the hair band, letting it fall free down either side and onto her chest. The ends lay over the crest of her round but not too ample bosom for her age. Asuka sighed as flowing air brushed her exposed upper body and loose hair.

… _...free…..and strong…...as I really am…._

Kensuke took a long moment to compose himself before staring through the lens and concentrating on the photo. His nerves were painfully obvious and his hands were jittery.. Combined with his glasses fogging up from hyperventilation, it was an impossible task.

"I- I'm-, Gomenasai, Asuka. But I don't think, I can; can do it. I'm just….afraid.", he confessed, hanging his head in shame.

"That makes two of us."

Kensuke looked at her again and saw a hint of Asuka's own hesitation.

"Maybe we should try taking the photos after."

"After what?"

… _...this…..is this what I want?...should I not want it?...why?!...I deserve what I want!...what I need!..._

"Take off your clothes, Kensuke...", she said, authoritatively timid.

He began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Aw, shit, c'mon!", he muttered to himself, hands shaking wildly.

Asuka gave herself a final spur of encouragement and walked over to help him in the task. She went from bottom to top and on the final one, pulled him by his collar for a second kiss. It was more alive than the first; unafraid.

She stepped back as Kensuke retook most of his self-control. He then lifted off his creased shirt and joined the equally certain and uncertain girl. He gingerly put one hand on her chest and another on her hip. He wasn't particularly strong or masculine and Asuka's arms were even wider than his but there was a stability and tenderness to his touch.

… _...go…..the point when you feel most scared…..that is always when you go…_

Kensuke was hesitating for another kiss and she drew him, pulling him by the lip with her teeth. She then took his hands in her own and cupped them onto her breasts. They fit neatly on and he flexed his grip, releasing the first taste of sensual pleasure.

The craving lust began edging between them and Asuka complied, fiddling with the buckle of the teen and pulling it from the rings around his pants. They hung around his skinny waist but were held up by his inconcealable desire. He squeezed firmly on her breasts and Asuka moaned fractiously to it. She looked at him, waiting for his eyes to meet hers.

"Kensuke."

He looked.

"Lie against the tree."

She gestured to the cherry blossom and he did. As his fair hands left, Asuka instantly longed for them again. He sat onto the leafy ground and she loosened her skirt, letting it drop. She pulled down her last garment and could sense Kensuke's lust spike from the purposefully seductive action.

Bare and powerful, she strode over, towering above him before lowering onto her knees, into his lap. Kensuke's hands wanted to be everywhere at once. He meticulously adored every curve, clasping and clutching from soft thigh and whole bottom to arching neck and slim torso. She leaned in closer, reaching a hand down to his power and took hold whilst putting one of his warm hands under her, where it pressed and rubbed into wetness. Passion rose to their libidos in stuttering gasps, smell of foliage and the verdure of sex, overpowering.

… _.this is my need…..and I want more of it…..brave…...alone no more….._

Asuka shuffled back, pulling down his pants and jocks and Kensuke's throbbing red flesh sprung out. She moved herself forwards and above it. They both waited for the other. He put his hands on her hips whilst she steadied the firm and hot desire, holding his shoulder.

She arched her back and they sank deep into the consuming pleasure. Together, in creation.

 ** _[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]_**

He lurked in a hidden corner, waiting for the guard to pass by. This was not a place someone wanted him to be. He observed the guard completely. Strong in physical combat, equipped with latest tech and with gun safety off. He didn't recognize the uniform in the dim light but on his shoulder was the insignia of the seven eyed mask in thin red lines.

He wondered how many people knew of this entire sub-complex beneath the Terminal Dogma, and were still alive. He pondered momentarily but accepting its futility, moved down the corridor. Piping and vent systems escorted him on either side. The unofficial special investigator crept low, ensuring every step carried less than a feather. The slightest mistake would give him away and most likely, a hasty disappearance from the world too.

He reached the typical metal-plate, panel entrance with code requirement. A white, thick bold lettered " _ **PASSCODE?"**_ jumped onto the screen. He revised over previous key words and phrases. The risk of failure was highly likely but he knew he had to try. Something wouldn't be this heavily protected and hidden if it weren't worth discovering.

"Vermaldeit Sterben.", he voiced with flawless German pronunciation, hoping for his fortune.

His tension freed as an " _ **APPROVED!"**_ greeted him. The slab doors parted.

Inside was a room split by a prison glass frame. His side was only lit by the filtered white lights opposite and had a single chair and desk with a microphone sitting atop. The other side contained a lone messy bed, small drawer and identical desk and chair up against the side wall. Clinical tiles covered the walls and roof but on the red carpet floor, a boy lay, eyes closed, listening to his earphones. His position was like a reposing corpse except for the tiniest movement of eyelids.

Kaji cautiously sat down in the chair and a sole light automatically shone on him. The buzz of intercoms hummed.

The boy sat up, opening his emerald green eyes. He ruffled golden hair and sat on the bed, looking directly at him. He wore white clothes and had blackened marks in the centre of both his wrists and on his bare feet.

"I haven't met you before.", he stated dispassionately, "I'm interested why that is?"

"Maybe because I'm not meant to be here.", he answered.

"That's not very smart."

"No, it isn't."

"Yet you are smart enough to get here…"

He perked his head like a curious animal.

"Why are you here?"

"To find if there was anything worth my time."

"How much is your time worth?"

"Too much; and not enough."

The boy made a wicked smile. It worried Kaji but he didn't show it.

"So, you're someone who likes to know things."

"You could say that…"

"I am. What would you like to know?"

"What can you tell me?"

The boy pushed himself off and came close to the glass, keeping his malicious and estranged look on the panther-like man.

"Tell me what you think you know, and I'll tell you everything."

 ** _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_**

 _Firstly, my apologies for the sudden name changes. I changed my account name simply because I wanted to, but had to change the story name as there is another fanfic called 'Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redemption' written 7 years ago and is very good! Enjoy this slightly different chapter? I meant what I said that there'd be something for everyone ;) Lastly, there will be an increased length in release dates as, yunno, life starts again! :/ Yay!_

 _\- Beastchild_


	7. Part 07: You Can( Never )Give Up

**Authors Note:** This chapter contains pretty graphic violence[ but in a good way ;) ]

 ** _Part 0.7; You Can( Not )Give Up_**

 ** _/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /_**

It was the time they had waited for. The final meeting. They hid their forms behind the fifteen numbers. Each one a being; a creation bounded by their natural limits. It was their source of power and despair.

"The promised day has arrived. Our time has come at last."

"Long have we waited for this. The end of Lilin-kind..."

"And the beginning of a new era."

"The rebirth of all as the First Ancestral Race wished..."

"Upon the first sending of the gift, Adam and the White moon."

"Yet it's cursed brethren followed."

"We will cleanse the spawn of Lilith and the Black moon…

"Creator of the flawed life upon this planet!"

"Even without the Lance we crafted…"

"Our goals can still be realized..."

"Through the final vessel and Angel, Tabris!"

"Ikari's motives no longer matter."

"His efforts have been in vain."

"The plans and forces are ready to be set into unstoppable motion."

All had spoken, except one. The one known by the fixed digit.

"The desires we hold must be seen through to divine termination. The will of God demands that Earth be returned to Adam. Through the Angel's victory, the Seeds of Life shall be reclaimed to their natural place in the universe."

"Then do not torture our patience."

"Let this world meet it's fate."

"Very well."

 _"Commence Project 'Redemption'; Operation 'Masada' and Operation 'Red Sea'. For our victory shall bring forth the light of purity, from the veil of life's discrepancies."_

 ** _[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]_**

 _Bang!_

She always loved that sound.

 _Bang! - Bang!_

A simple cause-and-effect mechanism. For only a few pounds of pressure on a specific point, one gets a incredibly satisfying reaction.

 _Bang! - Bang! - Bang! Bang! Bang! - *click*_

Misato flicked out the empty magazine and sighed, removing her ear-muffs.

 _…..four to the chest…..two to the head…two to the neck…eight hostiles dead…._

The clink of a loaded gun from behind and her military impulses took hold. She whipped out her pistol and spun around, firearm raised.

A man had the butt of a rifle resting against a ledge, trying hard to attach a scope and failing miserably. He grunted, attempting to wedge it on before noticing a circular, black barrel pointed at his head.

"Ohayo, Misato."

"Kaji, what are you doing?!", she scolded, lowering her stance.

"I'm a little rusty on my skills." he said, finally ramming it into place, "Can't remember the last time I fired one of these."

"Why did you feel the need to try again now?"

He smiled and plucked a cigarette from his shirt pocket.

"Call it instincts, if you want."

He lit it in a gentlemanly fashion and locked a round in.

"I'm calling it assurance."

He flicked up the stand, steadying the weapon and aimed down the sights.

"Not bad Misato, not bad at all.", acknowledging her accuracy.

"Let's see you do better then!".

She folded her arms and waited as her once intimate lover relaxed.

 _…...he can't remember the last time….then why do I?..…..._

 _Crack! - *cla-chink*_

One target shattered. The impact of the shot surprised her, but moreso by how comfortably Kaji had taken the vicious recoil.

 _Crack! - *cla-chink* - Crack! - *cla-chink* - Crack! - *cla-chink*_

Three more targets crumpled. Kaji blew a stray hair away with smoky breath and finished off the remaining targets. The final shot ricocheted, hitting the concrete wall and ground, tinkling as it rolled in the echoes of gunfire.

"You're lying.", Misato said softly, as Kaji picked up the rifle.

The sharp noise faded.

"Honestly, I haven't fired this in at least-"

She shook her head, walking over to him and taking a cigarette.

"Not that, Kaji. Stop playing around."

He took a moment to prop himself up on the rifle.

"Ah, yes, now I remember. It was our last day together. We visited the firing range. You wanted to see who had a better shot."

Misato leaned against the wall, shaking down her hair, inhaling a long drag of burning tobacco and nicotine.

"Huh, I was really only wanting to see if you felt the same way, about us. I knew you did when you hit every single target; and didn't say a word."

"What happened to us, Misato."

She gave a tragic smile.

"You know the answer to that..."

"It was a long time ago. We're both different people now."

"No. We only try to be. We can act like our pasts gave us experience, but it's just a way of renaming mistakes. Nothing changes about who we are; only where we are."

"If so, then why are we here?"

Neither moved. They shared the smoke of unified solitude.

"Would you like to know why I came here ?"

He left the rifle aside and finished his cigarette to the butt.

"Only if it would interest me.", she replied.

"It would, but not how you think."

 _…...like I said…...nothing changes….he's an enigma…..and I'm still decoding…_

He pulled out a memory stick from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I was a Special Investigator to SEELE for many years, and am Head of two entire divisions here in NERV. The knowledge and data on this drive I wasn't told from either, but from my own search; my personal hunt for the truth."

He reached out, pushing it into her palm and folding her fingers around it. His touch was just as gentle from in her discordant memories.

"You musn't access the information until the time comes. I can't say when it will, but you'll know when it does."

Misato tucked it into her jacket pocket.

"What's in it?"

"The kind of knowledge that will help you. Not now, but in the future. It can tell you of things to come soon, but it's far too late to stop those. Once you understand what's inside, you can never turn back."

He glanced at his watch and shook his iconic pony-tail.

"Well, looks like I gotta go."

As he stepped past, Misato grabbed onto his wrist. She held it, unsure what the intention was.

"Don't do anything stupid.", she eventually managed.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be thanking me."

"Arigato then."

He turned his back to leave.

"Kaji", she spoke, "See if you remember this; What kind of man cannot stand on his own feet?"

He smirked.

"A lonely man."

 _…..bastard…._

His scent of burnt tobacco and cologne lingered long after he left. She appreciated it before her phone chimed and buzzed furiously to get attention.

"What is it, Riko?"

"Get up to Central Dogma now!"

The sirens started to blare.

 ** _0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0_**

Shinji sat mutely on the tram, hands in his closed legs, holding his father's cassette player. The cord of headphones dangled between his ears and the tape. In it resided 26 pieces, ranging between all classical eras, opera, some jazz and even traditional japanese.

A brass and piano cover of 'Autumn Leaves' finished the set and the tape rewound itself, beginning again with the cherishing affection of Bach's, 'Joy of Man's Desiring'. It had a hum that made Shinji feel snug in his solitude.

 _….love…...Kaworu...lust…...romance…heart...wanting?...others different…...my father…...acknowledgement…..pride….blood...Rei…...Ayanami?….which?...care…trust….soul?..._

It was with pleasant curiosity when he found Rei's invitation written in neat and ornate calligraphy. It had simply read;

'Lunch. 1 o'clock. Saturday. My residence. Ikari will be there.'

The metallic rattling slowed as the tram came to halt.

Shinji stepped off with the handful of other strangers. Strangers whose lives he had saved numerous times. Strangers for whom he had fought, protected and suffered excruciating agony. A pain only a few others knew.

 _…..but now I have reason to fight…...something more than a duty…...a will!..._

A finger tapped his shoulder.

"Sumimasen, oh, excuse me."

Shinji turned to face an eager schoolgirl. She seemed shy but more willing than her group of friends who huddled together and snickered amongst themselves behind.

"Ohayo! What can I do for you?"

"It's that, I think I may recognize you.", she said shyly, "Are you the pilot of an Evangelion?"

"Oh! ", he responded, surprised, "I am actually. How did you-"

Before he could finish his question, the group descended upon him like gulls to scraps, screaming and squawking for a share.

Shinji's attempts to calm the situation were fruitless and he decided it would be better to run. He ducked under, managing to wiggle and weave his way out.

He ran from the frenzied group, sprinting through the waiting area and past the main entrance, turning to hide in an alley. They passed by as he panted heavily, recovering his breath.

"Hey", a man said walking up to him, "You the kid those teens were going crazy over?"

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't think they would-"

A fist smashed him in the stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. Shock enveloped him. He had no breath to cry out. Shinji raised his arms instinctively but a second fist swung round and connected with his cheek, driving him into a pile of waste bags. He panicked and tried to crawl away, but the instant he moved, pain shot through him like fire. The man grabbed his collar, lifting him up and hurling him back to the ground at full force. The innocent boy tasted blood and stomach acid on the impact.

 _...why…..what have I done?...why do I deserve this!...have I not suffered enough!…._

Confused, Shinji grabbed a rusty shard of metal and swung it wildly. The man easily pinned him down and relentlessly began pummeling him with white knuckled fists. The benign teen was helpless to resist.

Every hit was harder, punches landing on bone and flesh, reverberating throughout. His chest cracked. Warm streams trickled off his face. Through the blinding pain, Shinji could hear the man seething in anger, muttering incomprehensibly.

 _…..please…..kudasai…...Kaworu…...help me!….Kaworu!…_

The blows suddenly ceased. A grunt and connection, and Shinji felt the man's weight thrown off him. He could barely open his eyes but made out a figure standing against the sunlight, leg extended.

"You're that other bitch, aren't you!?"

Silence.

"AREN'T YOU!?"

"...why are you hurting him...?"

…...Rei?...

"Because he destroyed my home! And don't think you're not guilty either. You damn pilots have demolished entire neighbourhoods! You're supposed to protect us, SO TELL ME WHY MY FAMILY HAD TO BE CRUSHED TO DEATH UNDER A-"

A shoe struck his face. The lost man's head snapped back with a faint crack and his body crumpled, limp.

"...we have only been following orders….nothing more…."

"R-...Rei…", he said, voice hoarse and quiet.

She walked over and helped him up, letting him lean on her shoulders. Blood dripped onto her floral blouse that she had dressed in for the meal.

"A-...A-ri-...Arigato…Go-...zaima-..."

"...don't talk….focus on walking….I'll take you home…..to my home….."

 _…...someone is always here….when I ask for help…..Misato…...Kaworu…...Rei….they are all…...strong…..I'm just….weak…...a coward…...coward…..._

They hobbled down the street slowly gaining pace as Shinji regained his feet. The pair passed by the fruit orchard, climbed the stairwell and reached her apartment. Rei pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Shinji smiled weakly.

 _…...she got…..a lock…...safe…..protection…home….._

 _ **/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \**_

In the back seat of a sleek, black car, the visionary man sat. His mind was elsewhere. As reflections of chrome skyscrapers and busy streets rushed by his window frame view, memories seeped into his thoughts. He had no time for imagining.

He had not hazed his memory with wishful thinking. Every moment past was a lucid reality.

 _…..Yui…...my flower…..I shared my life with yours…we will be together…...again…._

His personal mobile rang. His veteran comrade spoke.

"Seele have made their first move. It has begun."

"Jokai."

He hung up and dialled one of the only three numbers he had.

"Special Investigator."

"Lieutenant. But hai, Kaji here, what is it?"

"Return all pilots to Central Dogma immediately and begin preparations for battle. Seele are enacting their plan. Keep civilian evacuation as a lowest priority, all efforts must go into defending the Geo-Front and Central Dogma."

"Jokai. The Sixth, Fourth and Fifth children are secure but we do not have the current whereabouts of the First, Second or Third."

The Commander glanced out the window and saw a swarm black dots, spanning across the entire horizon.

"Lieutenant", he replied, "Locate the Second Child. I shall personally return the First and Third."

"Very well. I already suspect I know where she shall be. One last thing, Commander."

"Speak."

"Good luck."

Gendo ended the call.

"Driver?"

"To Rei's, sir?"

"With haste. Time is not our ally."

The chauffeur stepped onto the accelerator and hand-brake turned the corner, speeding into the highest gear and tearing down the street.

 _…..the first pebble has been dropped…..it shall be a long wait until it rises….to become a wave.._

The patient man put on his white gloves, fixed his tinted glasses and checked his firearm was still nestled by his chest.

The car swerved to avoid a convoy of trucks for NERV Special Ops. Kaji did not intend to just wait inside the Geo-Front, but to bring the fight to the city. A risky move. Unclear whether for strategical victory or buying time. Either way, the Commander trusted his judgement.

The car skidded to a stop.

"Wait here."

"Very well, sir."

He hurried through the orchard, the sounds of war drawing nearer.

Three helicopters suddenly passed overhead. Gatlings unleashed behind him as he ran under the cover of the tree's leaves, looking back in time to see the car be disintegrated. Soldiers quickly began descending on ropes and move about the area.

 _….they must have followed me here….foolish mistake on my part…I cannot let it pay….._

Gun shots echoed from the room above. Something broke through to him. A fear; a worry of the worst scenario.

 _…..Rei!...Shinji!..._

He drew his gun and rounded to the apartment. The door had been kicked down.

Inside, the scene was one of carnage. Bullet holes scattered along walls, broken possessions and furniture littered the floor.

Rei stood in front of Shinji, who huddled in the corner of the bed. Between them and the entrance, three soldiers lay. Two slumped with splattered crimson stains on the walls behind them and the last, a knife jutting out from his throat. One body spasmed as passed it. The last soldier's hands clawed at the steel blade, desperately trying to save himself from certainty in some futile way.

Gendo smelt the pungent odour of human feces emanate from the dying being.

 _…...disgusting….._

The pale blue girl stared at her bloody right hand, petrified.

"Rei."

"...hai…", she replied, facing him.

"We must go."

"...hai…"

She took the distracting task from her reality and began helping the defeated boy.

"T-...Tosa?"

"Can he run?", he asked his loyal creation.

"...no…"

"….please…help me...", Shinji mumbled.

He walked over, handing Rei his gun and lifted Shinji in his arms.

 _…..his weight…..last time I held…years…...many years..…born of Yui...my child…._

Shinji winced and gasped. His son's face was covered in bruises, cuts and dried trails of blood. Bandages wrapped around his head and chest, covering his left eye and cheek.

A faint stirring of conflict pulled as he held him.

 _…..is one pride?...care?…...duty?….the other I recognise….the unrelinquishable burden…...guilt…..._

"Tosa…."

"We must leave. Follow me.", he ordered.

Rei warily tucked one pistol into her ribbon belt and reloaded the other. It calmed her breathing.

"...be careful with him…"

Gendo looked at her. She held his gaze back. Gratitude.

He nodded.

"Let's go."

They ran.

 ** _(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_**

Misato arrived in Central Dogma to the chaos of warnings and alerts deafening across the expansive room with voices of over fifty NERV operatives shouting and calling. She saw Fuyutsuki and the three lieutenants frantically enacting orders, trying to command the situation.

"What's going on!?", Misato demanded, striding up to Fuyutsuki's side.

"Seele are using the other MAGI's in a digital strike.", he replied, "They intend to take control of our branch and either EVA Unit 01 or 06 to initiate Third Impact."

 _….Why only Unit One and Six?...What do Seele want?...Are the Angels attacking too?..._

She had too many questions to even start asking.

"40 seconds until full control loss of the MAGI system!", Shigeru shouted.

"The German Branch rebounded our virus! It's spreading exponentially!"

"Casper is 86% compromised!"

"20 seconds!"

"Prepare to self-destruct all drives and data. We can't let them control the MAGI, no matter the cost!", Misato issued, letting her natural leader kick in, "On my mark…"

"10 seconds!"

"95% compromised level!"

"Ready….-"

The piercing sirens suddenly ceased. The red tiles infecting the MAGI system blinked in stationary place. Hyuga's hand hovered over the detonate trigger uneasily.

Nobody moved.

A scuffling sound came from the MAGI and Ritsuko emerged. As she stood up, dusting herself down the red tiles stopped blinking and reversed, clearing the screen. The tension dissipated.

"Minimum 43 hours until they can try that again. MAGI is ours."

"I'll inform the Commander.", Fuyutsuki said, reaching for his phone.

Misato joined her blonde comrade as she slipped into her shoes and plucked her final cigarette, tossing the empty box over the edge.

"Where were you?", she demanded quietly but stern.

"Kaji gave me this." She showed her the drive Kaji had promised so much of. "He says it will tell us all we need to know."

Ritsuko glanced around.

"I can't discuss this. I doubt Seele are going to let us off this lightly and I need to prepare every possible defense."

"Riko, this could tell us what that boy Tobi has to with-"

"Misato!", her temper rising, "My priority right now is protecting NERV and the EVA's. I suggest it be yours too."

She pushed past her. Misato held back her frustration, returning the drive to its pocket.

"Major! Reports of military craft and combatants invading Neo-Tokyo! Our Special Forces have already been mobilized.", Shigeru called.

"Where's Kaji?", Ritsuko asked, "Is he not head of Defense and Security?!"

"Kaji has gone to find Ms. Langley.", Fuyutsuki replied, ending his call, "The Commander ordered the recovery of all six pilots to Central Dogma, though he is currently surrounded in the city with Shinji and Rei."

"Where are the remaining pilots?", Misato asked, her impulses taking hold.

"They insisted on going with Kaji."

"WHAT?!"

"Mr. Nagisa insisted on finding Shinji whilst Ms. Mikanami went with Mr. Suzuhara for his sister."

She turned her fury on Ritsuko.

"Riko! You let those kids go into a war-zone!?"

"Misato, I was the one who tried to stop them!"

"Oh, for the love of-"

She pulled open a filing cabinet and grabbed a fully-automatic, shortcut gun.

"Hyuga!"

"Hai!"

She tossed him the weapon and he caught it, fumbling awkwardly.

"Congratulations. You are now my personal bodyguard."

"Wait! Misato-"

"Shigeru! Ibuki! You are promoted to Captain. My congratulations!"

They both voiced their undecided acceptance on the matter.

"Prepare an escort squad. And make sure they can drive fast!"

"If you can, make contact with the Commander.", Fuyutsuki added, "From what he told me, he is trapped in the city."

"Jokai.", she replied, cocking back her pistol, "Hyuga! With me!"

"Umm...h-...Hai!"

"Don't get yourself killed, Misato.", Ritsuko remarked as she left, "This is far from over."

 ** _I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I = I_**

Kaji's red-sports car skidded around the corner, the screech of its braking tyres ripping through the air. As he adjusted the wheel and prepared to tear down the long street, a black cat suddenly ran across his bumper. He swerved sharply but ended up spinning the car out, crashing through the glass of a home store and coming to an abrupt stop.

 _…..fucking cat…..._

"Is everyone ok?", he asked.

Three voices groaned in response.

"Hai, I'm fine.", said the ashen boy, rubbing his neck.

"BAKA! WHY DID YOU CRASH!?", Mari suddenly roared from behind.

The stubbled man flinched his ear away.

"I didn't want to hit the cat. Gomen-ne about this mess..."

"What cat?", Toji asked slowly.

Kaji turned to the three teens. From their doubting looks, it was apparent he had been mistaken.

"Nevermind.", he dismissed, pushing collapsed stalls as he opened his door.

The others followed suit.

"Each of you has a phone and, if you were listening during the journey, you'll have my number too. Call me if you get into trouble! I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes!"

"Why would we meet back here? The car isn't drivable anymore.", Kaworu asked.

As he had spoken, a wisp of smoke had begun to hiss and rise from under the bonnet.

"Good point.", he conceded, "In that case…"

Kaji's worn leather shoes crunched as he walked on the fragments of window pane. He flicked up the boot and lifted out his specialized rifle. Mari and Toji gawked at magnificence of the weapon, Kaworu raising his brows appreciatively.

 _…...this is irresponsible to say the least….risking their lives….I shouldn't have let them come…...but what choice was there?..._

"Find your sister. Then call me or link up with any NERV forces. There are many squads and units around the city."

He reached into a bag and pulled out two small revolvers.

"These each have six rounds. Only use them when absolutely necessary and do not shoot the final bullet."

"Why not?", Toji asked.

Mari gave him a grave look through her cold blue eyes. He understood; death before defeat.

"You shouldn't be too far from your home.", Kaji continued, "But you won't be far from the fighting either."

"I know a few short cuts. We can take the back alleys.", Toji replied.

"Then what are we waiting for!?", she replied, devilishly playful.

She kissed him on the cheek before they ran out, revolvers in hand.

"Take care, friends.", Kaworu spoke.

Kaji rummaged around his bag again sticking various implements of combat into his pockets and belt.

Eventually he took out a handgun and handed it to Kaworu. He shook his head.

"You can expect the others to believe it would make a difference, but I know it won't."

"The army are here specifically to try capture or kill you. Take it.", Kaji insisted, ignoring his other statement.

"Gomen-nasai, but no. If I hold a weapon, it will make me more of a target and since I'll be with Shinji, I can't risk him being hurt or killed."

"And what happens if they find you?"

"Nothing. Trust me."

Kaworu looked at him with a subtle but resilient determination. It was a look the confident man had seen many times before.

 _…...he knows something…...like the other boy….it's worrying….when the young can out maneuver their elders…._

He spun the pistol and slipped it between his hip, sitting the grip on the band of his scraggy trousers.

"We should go."

Kaworu untucked his hands and they walked through the smashed frame. An eerie quiet settled, interrupted by short bursts of distant gunfire and echoing explosions.

Blanketing clouds had tainted the bleak light.

Kaji looked beyond the glazed towers of the collapsing Neo-Tokyo to see storm clouds rumble.

He picked the last cigarette in his packet, put it between dry lips and leaned into the lighter, shielding his small flame from the rising wind.

"Where is he?"

Kaji glanced at the sharp featured boy.

 _…..his presence has changed…...protective…...formidable…...like a shield…..._

"From what I know, Shinji, Rei and the Commander are about 4 blocks from here."

"Which way?"

Kaji gave a quick nod in the direction.

"Arigato. I best be going."

"Kaworu!", he called as the walked down the street, "Make sure they all get back safe."

"As you wish."

With that, he dashed away, arms trailing behind him.

"So much for fond farewells….", he muttered.

He slung the rifle strap across his shoulder, it's cold shape resting against his back. It consoled him in a way. The reliance of a purpose he gave, to the need it would fulfill.

It hit his back rhythmically as he ran, his legs compensating for the weight. Long strides leapt over pavestones, fast breaths filling his head and lungs. Sweat stuck to his skin and clothes as the ball and heel of his feet ached from pounding tarmac. Yet he persisted.

Far past the solar catchers and towers, ignoring fleeing civilians and heading into the gentile suburbs.

"Squads!", he spoke, attaching his earpiece and wrist mic, "Report in!"

"Squad One! We've been surrounded! Requesting reinforcements at coordina-"

Crackle replaced the sergeant's voice.

"Squad Four! Confirming Two and Six have been wiped out. Retreating to Geo-Front!"

"Squad Seven and Nine! Heavy losses. Merged to compensate. Holding Central-West."

The sounds of war had gotten louder as he approached a junction. Loud engines thundered in closer. He ducked behind a small electric car and peered over the side to see seven army trucks drive by. Past the road, a line of trees stood, beckoning him.

The last vehicle passed and he broke into sprint for the cover.

"Jokai! All squads, I want you to form a perimeter around the entrance to NERV. We must-"

A distinct fluttering noise had risen steadily from behind. He looked back in dismay to see an attack and transport helicopters flying straight towards him. Bullets ripped apart the road around him. He dove over the park's metal fence as two missiles exploded on either side.

. _….Asuka….I'm sorry…..I am your guardian….I will not fail my promise…..….a promise I made a long time ago….._

He lay spread out in the dirt, patiently unmoving. The earpiece gave distorted fuzz. Smoke engulfed the area, obscuring even the branches above him. The sound of chopping blades began to fade away.

He waited before slowly lifting himself onto his knees. His body ached from the blast, scorch marks covered his clothes and scarred on his arms and neck.

 _….c'mon…...what kind of man cannot stand on his own feet?!..._

Pulling out his broken comms, the searching man gripped a tree, pressing his weight onto it as support. It was only then he realised his other arm was dislocated.

He was running out of time.

With a gritted jaw and clenched face, he grabbed his arm and cracked it back into the joint. Nausea and pain reeled him but he kept his balance against the trunk.

A lightning strike flashed and thunder rumbled overhead. He felt a drop land on his cheek. As the patter of rain began to grow, he pressed on, one step after the other.

He emerged to the river. Looking along the edge, he saw two figures standing further down, side by side. They remained unmoving.

This was his place. Where the oaks met the blossoms, she stood holding hands with another, facing the flowing river. He pushed the blue button at the base of his wrist band, activating the beacon.

"Asuka."

She didn't respond but the boy turned in surprise, letting her go.

"Wh-..Who are-...you?!", he mustered, trying to show bravery.

"Who are you?", Kaji countered.

"I'm her protector. She asked me to be her soulmate so it's my job to make sure she's safe!"

"Hmm, how noble of you. Fortunately, I'm here to protect both of you. So do as I say and we'll all be safe."

The boy looked up at him in disgruntled defiance.

"Kaji…", Asuka spoke, "When you brought me here before, you told me to be like water. Changing; giving; pure. But how can I be any of those things, if I'm not free? Free to do what I want; be who I want. Make simple mistakes without being blamed. Live my life, for only me."

Her words stung sharply with self-loathing.

He stepped past Kensuke and put a hand on her frail shoulder.

"Asuka. I can't make you do anything you don't want to. But no one ever has. This is because you are the strongest girl in the world, with a life other people could never understand."

"That's the problem! No one understands me! Not Shinji, not Misato, not even you!"

She jerked her shoulder away and stormed off down the path.

"Asuka?", Kensuke called, following loyally.

"Wait! Asuka, I need to watch-"

A bush rustled at the corner of his eye. A snapping branch gave it all away. His primal instincts now sensed it through the misty haze. The looming predators.

Kaji grabbed another grenade in his hand and ran at the teens. He hurled it into the cover and tackled them to the ground as a fireball erupted from the serene grove.

Horrific screaming pierced the falling rain. Kaji moved into a crouch, smelling burnt foliage and flesh drifting from the flickering orange glow.

"Shit. That must've been an incendiary."

A spray of bullets flew above them. Asuka and Kensuke cried out and huddled low by a tree.

 _…...this is too dangerous!…...I have to get them out of here!….._

Another spurt of bullets ricocheted wildly and sent splinters flying in every direction. Kaji unhitched his rifle and fired three shots back.

"You need to run!", he ordered.

"We're not leaving!", Asuka retorted.

"I'm not giving you a choice! Go now!"

Four simultaneous bursts hit nearer.

 _…...they're shooting closer….._

The fire had begun to spread rapidly.

He spotted two silhouettes move along it's edge.

Two shots resounded in quick succession. Both figures crumpled.

"ASUKA!', he shouted, lowering his rifle, overcome with anger, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME! YOU HAVE TO GO NOW! EVERYONE IS DEPENDING ON-"

A bullet thudded into the trunk, a faint red stain covering it's path. Kaji fell down, clutching his side as blood seeped through his shirt.

Asuka stared in total shock.

"K-...Kaji?!..."

He steadily crawled up and leaned against the bullet riddled tree.

"I'm-...I'm fine…", he replied, lungs heaving.

He put his eyes on her.

 _….gomen-nasai, Asuka…_

"You must go….The others need you!….I'll-...I'll wait here...Reinforcements are coming soon..."

She continued to stare at him blankly. With no other choice, Kaji grabbed her with one arm and hugged her with all his might.

"Nanitozo...please….Asuka….Run!..."

He let go and pushed her away.

"GO!", he shouted one last time as the girl took her boy by the hand and ran.

Kaji grabbed his last three grenades and chucked them randomly, empty his rifle as they arced through the air.

He ducked behind the tree again to see the two fleeing teens disappeared from sight.

 _…...so….what kind of man cannot stand on his own feet?..._

The grenades detonated and he charged out, pistol in hand and clasping his wound.

Bullets flew around him. He dived past the fire and surprised two soldiers, blasting a hole through the back of first's head. The second managed to get a shot in Kaji's leg just as her neck and chest were punctured.

The body rolled forwards and flopped on the ground.

Kaji unsteadily lifted himself against another tree and reloaded, the searing agony etching past the initial shock.

 _….c'mon…...what kind of man cannot stand on his own feet!?..._

More figures began moving past. He emptied a clip, befalling and wounding another pair.

His hands shook uncontrollably as he reloaded, body succumbing to fatigue. He locked back the slide and slumped down, head spinning from blood loss.

 _…what kind of man?...a lonely man…..and….a dying man too…..a dying man cannot stand….._

A branch rustled and he swung the pistol around, firing a single shot. A single thump followed.

Memories ebbed into his fading vision.

 _…these…..images…..places…...people…..thoughts…...…..they are mine…...only…...no one…..shall ever know…see….feel…..._

The composed man smiled. He had found peace in the chaos.

Figures surrounded and focused their sights. He did not notice. He barely had the strength to lift his gun anymore.

 _…...it's been…..quite a journey…my memories…..my regrets….my loves…..you are in them all….arigato…...Mis-_

 _..._

The growling engines roared out from the long tunnel. A pre-impact, turbo boosted blue car led the way, tailed by four armoured vans. At its wheel, a dangerous woman drove, her passenger was struggling to cope with the high speed and maintain focus on his task. The laptop vibrated irately on the dashboard.

"How far are we from the Commander's beacon?"

"At this speed Major, we'll be making contact within 10 minutes."

"Not soon enough."

"Whu-...WHAT!?"

"Get me comms with Central Dogma."

Hyuga typed frantically.

"Riko!", Misato yelled to be heard above the motor, "What's the situation?"

"See for yourself..."

As she spoke, they rounded a corner and saw Neo-Tokyo. The marvelous city was a warzone. Smoke rose from every part, buildings burned and explosions flashed like christmas lights with helicopters hovering like flies over a carcass.

"The UN and JSDF Navy have begun shelling the city.", Fuyutsuki spoke, "This is still only their preliminary phase."

"Dear god…", Hyuga slipped.

"Get me contact with our head squad in that living hell.", she said, stunned.

The face of a scraggy man appeared on a grainy screen.

"First Lead Squad reporting in, Major."

"What is going on in there, Sergeant?!"

"Just Private, ma'am. Private Hideaki. Sergeant Sagisu is MIA, however we received orders minutes ago from Lieutenant Kaji to form a perimeter around NERV's main entrance."

"Where is Kaji now?!", Misato blurted out with more concern than intended.

"Gomen-nasai, I am currently unaware, though my understanding is that he is somewhere within our established perimeter."

"Major!", Hyuga interrupted, "Kaji's distress beacon has just signalled up! It's close to the western side of the perimeter."

 _…..shit…..who do I go to first?….._

"Major Katsuragi", Fuyutsuki added, "I request that you go directly for the Commander. I don't think I need to explain my reasoning."

 _…...he's right!…..and I know it's what I should do..._

"Wait Fuyutsuki, you said two of the children. Yet three are already currently with Kaji and was he not going to find Asuka too?", she asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then I'm afraid the value of four pilots over two must be considered. Mobilize all NERV forces effective immediately!"

 _….who am I kidding…..this is such a petty excuse!…..._

Fuyutsuki sighed.

"Very well, Major"

"Private Hideaki. Begin a full offensive push towards the central blocks. If needs be, sacrifice the perimeter for reinforcements."

"Jokai!"

 _…...this is insane….ordering men to die needlessly…...why?...my own selfish desire…_

She pressed her foot down further, revving the engine and turning her passenger's face sour. Quaint houses and streets became a blur.

The brewing storm above suddenly broke.

"How close are we?!", she asked again, rain splashing onto the windscreen.

"It's coming from the riverbank area."

Misato squinted at a pair of approaching figures.

 _…..wait...that almost looks like…_

The blue car skidded as she slammed in the handbrake, tyres screeching on the wet surface. The four trucks did likewise, barely avoiding a pile-up collision. Misato got out of the car and ran up the road.

"Asuka!"

"Misato!"

They crashed into a relieved embrace.

"Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine!", she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, Asuka? What happened?!"

"Kaji. He-...he came to find us….

"Where is he?!", Misato yelled at her. It wasn't intentional, but desperation had taken hold.

"He's back that way!", Kensuke spoke up, pointing towards a blazing fire, "You've got to help him! He was badly injured-"

"Hyuga! Get these two back to Central Dogma!"

Without hesitation, she ran towards the blaze.

 _…...Kaji…..kudasai!…..we still need you…...don't you dare leave us!…._

Leaves and ash blew in the wind. She ran in closer, spotting the lurking figures in the grove.

"Bastards!", she yelled, drawing her pistol and snapping the trigger.

Two soldiers were instantly incapacitated. Enemy bullets hailed around her as she dove down and, in perfect coordination, the truck mounted guns lit up.

Gatlings and heavy caliber rounds shredded the area, decimating everything. The screams and cries of dying soldiers ceased within twenty seconds; the guns in thirty.

Rain continued to fall. It's cool rush surreally contrasting with the sweltering heat of the spitting flames.

Misato lifted her head, regrettably realizing she'd been lying beside a dead body.

The soldier's face held shock; horror. Disbelief it would end this way. No lover's arms around him, no mother's voice to whisper to him. Nothing but a piece of cold metal, imbedded in his chest.

 _…...this is wrong…...you are the wrong enemy….but I can't change that now….._

She stood up to the scene of carnage. Just ahead of her lay a small clearing, with a lone apple tree on it's edge. The fearless woman felt it's lure and walked to it.

The moment she stepped in, she knew. Before she noticed his corpse lying against the trunk, she knew. Before she saw his head hanging still, arms fallen either side and hole through heart, she knew. Before she lifted his face to see a blissfully lost smile and forgotten blue eyes, she knew.

 _…..your scent…...I've never forgotten it…..Kaji…...I promise…...I never will…..…_

The spitting flames crawled closer. Straightening herself, she let go of the man and walked away.

Silent tears fell deepest through her grief.

 ** _{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}_**

The gearbox clunked as Hyuga jammed the sleek blue car into fifth.

"Are you two ok back there?", he asked, glancing in the mirror.

Asuka remained mute.

 _…..Kaji….I don't understand…...why?...why didn't you come with us?!..._

At her side, Kensuke sat with his face buried in his legs, sniffling.

It did not phase her; like the blur going past her window, the tapping of rain on the car, or the whirl of wheels along the road.

"Asuka?"

She looked at him this time, though he didn't dare take his eyes off the road.

"We'll be safe soon. Just hang in there."

 _….safe?...Kaji….no!...what have I done?!...he's not safe he's wounded he needs help! he's dying he's-...dead?…..NO!...he's not!...he can't….be…._

As her mind began to slip towards a dark abyss, she noticed a lone ray of light break past the thick clouds and illuminated a withering tree ahead. Time slowed.

The tree suddenly sprouted into life, blooming in wondrous autumn colours. Fruits she never imagined tasting hung ripe and pluckable from curved branches. Birds chirped harmoniously in their haven and there, under the shade, he stood. Facing away to the distance, pony-tail tied back and hands in pockets.

As the car drove by, Asuka wanted to reach out of the window and call to him, just let him know she was coming, that she would save him. They passed the mysterious man and he turned his head to smile at her, nothing more. She watched the light fade, taking her serenity and sanity with it. But as the man's shadow disappeared, his smile did not.

Until the moment when he had almost disappeared, and the car had rushed by with rain dripping through, he winked at her and was gone.

 _…..NO!...YOU DON'T GET TO DIE!...IT'S NOT FAIR!..._

Hot, angry tears overcame her.

 _…..I'll-...I c-...can save you….no one else!...just me!...ME!..._

 _ **/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \**_

He broke into a coughing fit. Wet ash and dust had smothered the street in a mud-like substance, rain further obscuring his vision. He tried to run on but found himself tripping over his own feet, lungs violently convulsing as he fell onto his knees.

 _….shit….if don't find them soon…...I'll never be able to get out of here…._

Kaworu covered his mouth and nose with one hand and regained control. His scarlet eyes glowed with conviction. Flashes of fire and explosions pulsed irregularly through the dark haze. He could hear sounds of war and voices echo through the roaring storm. Mostly far away but sometimes eerily close.

 _…...this atmosphere….it's haunting…...frightening...is this fear?...what a Lilin feels..._

The patter of running feet grew towards him. He squinted to see two figures emerge from the smoke, the bigger one carrying something in his arms and the smaller one following behind. He recognized them, despite Gendo wearing a face mask and Rei, a soldier's gas helmet, their presences were unmistakable.

It took a moment longer to see the Commander held Shinji's blood stained body. A wave of instinctual worry hit him but as they approached, he saw the look in Gendo's eyes. They told him it was bad, but that he would be ok.

"Follow us."

His voice was muffled through the mask. Kaworu let Gendo run past and joined Rei. She handed him a gas mask. The leather was sticky and tight but the filtered air relieved his aching throat and lungs.

"Do you have a means of contact?", the Commander asked him.

"Hai."

"Then call someone to get us out of here. Now!"

As Kaworu dialled into his phone, a whistling sound grew in the sky above, steadily getting louder.

"Find cover! Quickly!", Gendo shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!"

They turned to see a scraggy man in a NERV uniform, waving at them from behind a stone palisade. They ran across and were instantly dragged over and into cover just as the bomb fell.

A blinding light came first, before a deafening boom engulfed them. They felt the shockwave shoot past them and a wall of heat over the air. The building shook violently from the impact. They waited for the calm to settle before moving again.

"Huh", one of the soldiers grunted, "Those idiots missed again."

Kaworu peered over to see the opposite side of the street in burning ruins.

"They must have troops nearby if they're still dropping precision point bombs.", another soldier commented.

"Fucking don't give up do they."

"Enough!"

The open mall fell silent. The scraggy man who had called them stood up.

"In case you haven't noticed, the Commander and three of the EVA pilots are now currently under our protection."

A brief murmuring spread among the soldiers.

"Quiet!", he stated again, "Our priority is to protect them until an evacuation is possible. Is that understood?!"

"HAI!", the soldiers responded. The fatigued and depleted soldiers regained heart and began preparing their weapons and defenses.

"Gomen-nasai, Commander", he said, turning to the four civilians, "We had hoped to find you sooner, but we've been encountering heavy resistance-"

"Have you a medical officer?"

"Hai. I'll fetch her right away! Also, you don't need masks in here. The air conditioners are somehow still working."

The orange hue of the air rested around the soldier as Kaworu watched him walk away. Gendo lay Shinji down, removing his mask. Kaworu rushed over on seeing bruises and gashes that covered the honest face of his lover.

"Shinji, are you awake?! Can you hear me?"

His eyes gently parted, body shivering from the damp clothes.

"K-...Kaworu?"

"It's me Shinji, I'm here."

He got onto his knees and lifted Shinji into his arms, holding his frail body close.

"Here. He must drink."

Gendo offered a bottle of water to Kaworu who took it and, helping Shinji sit up, gave him a long drink. Most of it spilled as the boy winced with every movement. He struggled to sit for much longer than a few seconds.

"It's ok Shinji.", Kaworu spoke gently, easing him down, "I'm here. I'm protecting you now."

"Kaworu….?"

Kaworu realized he was still wearing the mask and hurriedly removed it. He saw Shinji's eyes brighten up and felt his hand reach for his. He took it and could sense him relax to the familiar touch.

"What happened?", he asked, turning to the controlling man.

"I am unaware. He was already like this when I-"

"...he was attacked….by a strange man…", Rei spoke, removing her mask, "...he told us….we were incompetent….that it was our fault….that his family are dead…"

Their eyes met in red regard. Kaworu understood.

 _….she seems…...different…..no…...new…...she remembers has listened to the words…._

"Gendo", she asked, "I want to ask you a question."

The burdened man hummed his approval, staring at the roof.

"Who am I to you?"

Seconds passed.

Then a minute.

Then a number of minutes.

Eventually he tilted his head and looked at her.

"My means."

They continued to stare at one another for a long minute.

"If so….then who is Shinji to you?"

Kaworu could sense the conflict within Rei. Something perplexingly true.

She waited for an answer but none came. Eventually, the man turned his head and let it rest on the wall behind him.

The scraggy private returned with a woman.

"Commander, Field Doctor Megumi."

"Please attend to my son.", he dismissed.

She knelt opposite Kaworu, briefly frowning at their held hands. The Commander stood up and dusted himself down.

"How long until evacuation?"

"I just contacted Major Katsuragi. She will be here shortly. Oh, of course…", he shook himself in reminder, "I haven't introduced myself. Private Hideaki, acting squad leader."

He made a salute and swallowed nervously.

"I must also inform you that Lieutenant Kaji has been killed. Shazai truly, on your loss, Commander."

"Arigato, Private. You've been of most assistance."

He gave another small bow.

A buzz of commotion rose from the far side of the mall. Gunshots rang louder as soldiers began firing over the barrier. Kaworu thought he faintly heard someone laughing manically and looked to see soldiers hoisting three bodies in.

The last person acted strangely and wrestled the soldiers with her rifle. She then broke free and jumped onto the barricade, firing out wildly before running out of bullets and was tackled down to the ground by the other, taller one.

"Mari, what the hell is wrong with you?! You could've got my sister killed!"

"For killing the people who've been trying to kill us for the last hour?! Oh, my apologies!"

"What I meant was you can't keep putting yourself in danger!"

"Well, from what I can tell mister, I've done most of the work keeping you and your sister out a danger. Do I need to count how many times I saved your big fat ass?!"

"Hey! It's not that big. Why do you keep saying that?!"

"Maybe cos that's the way I like 'em!"

"You're sick, Mari."

"I know, but that's why you love me isn't it, bull-boy?"

They availed of their positions on the ground to kiss and snog passionately, despite the enemy gunfire ricocheting inches away.

"Ew! You guys are disgusting", the small girl said, recoiling away.

"Sumimasen, Sakura. We're done now.", Toji replied, laughing.

"Oh, look! The Commander and the rest are here too."

She smiled dangerously at them.

"Commander...", Hideaki asked, cautiously, "May I ask who they are?"

"The Fourth and Fifth children. The younger girl would be a sibling of the Fifth."

"It's quite lucky they found us here then."

"Not luck", Mari gleefully commented, joining them, "I took a transmission relayer. We've been it using to misguide coordinate strikes, delay armour divisions and find you! Though, we weren't expecting to meet you guys here too.", she said, indicating towards the pilots.

"Wait, you said armour division?", the private asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

Kaworu watched the man's face fall.

"Commander, we need to leave now! Airstrikes and artillery can be avoided, choppers can be hidden from, trucks and infantry we can handle, but there is no-

"GET DOWN!", a voice cried out from the far side.

The wall and defenses vaporized in an large explosion.

The dust dissipated slowly. Bits of body and guts were strewn about, soldiers screaming in agony or rushing to help their comrades. Kaworu looked through the gap to see a 40 ton metal behemoth. It's turret straightened directly at them.

 _…...no….Shinji…..I have to move him!...I'VE GOT TO GET-..._

His thoughts wired in panic. Kaworu could only watch in shock as a giant foot came from the sky and crushed the tank like an insect, before leaping away. Everyone had frozen in disbelief as the ground continued to tremor around them.

Tyres screeched to a halt outside, doors opening and sound of feet getting off.

 _…...they're trying to surprise us…...to take Shinji away from me…...I cannot allow that!….._

He looked at Rei. She nodded. Kaworu snatched the pistol from the medics side and they jumped onto the palisade, weapons drawn.

The dark violet hair woman stood, staring at them in cold regard.

"Tell everyone to get into the trucks."

"Evacuation's here!", Hideaki called out, "Let's go!"

They tore down the barrier and loaded into the trucks. Kaworu carefully carried Shinji in and sat with him cradled through his arms.

"Kaworu…."

"I'm here Shinji, I'm not going to leave you again. I promise."

"Arigato…."

Kaworu looked out the truck doors to see a chinook spin through the air and crash into a tower above, producing a massive fireball. The silhouette Unit 02 came into view, lit up by the explosions deflecting from its AT Field. It roared in savage rage.

Asuka swatted the circling helicopters with ease, picking up tanks and throwing them. Jets swooped by and she caught one in her jaw, crushing it.

"We need to get out of here, now!", Misato ordered.

Missiles began striking at the EVA but they caused more collateral than actual damage. Kaworu held Shinji firm as they drove from the chaos.

Mari gawked out the back window, cheering Asuka on. Toji sat with his sister, snuffling into his chest for safety. Rei held herself in perfect posture but her eyes told him different. The Commander sat in a retired manner. His body slouched back, hands wrapped around himself. He seemed comfortable in his solitude, humming to himself softly. Kaworu perked up, recognizing the melody.

…'Joy of Man's Desiring'….by J.S. Bach…..

He glanced at the man again. His eyes were covered by the glazed glasses but on his cheek, the composed teen saw it.

 _…..a single tear…..of love...of pain...but for who?..._

/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /

 _I'm very bad for sticking to my original goals...*sigh*, oh well! I did thoroughly enjoy writing this one more than any of the others though! I suppose this is where things properly start getting VERY different. I'll be taking a couple months break after the next chapter, simply because I need to readjust to my film college priorities. So be engrossed, and au revoir!_

\- BeastChild


End file.
